


After

by ColdSunWarmMoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I probably wont tag every character in this story, M/M, Noctis is dead in this, Older chocobros, Trans Pregnancy, Trans Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSunWarmMoon/pseuds/ColdSunWarmMoon
Summary: Noctis is gone and the light has been restored. Prompto tries to mourn the loss of his love when he finds out that he's pregnant with his and Noctis' baby. Going through the anxiety and excitement of expecting with the support of his friends who's practically his family, read the development of this warming story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Even though I did research, I'm not transgender and if they're any mistakes or unused terms please let me know because I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings!  
> I hope you enjoy this story and the warm sweet things that are to come :)

                "I love you with…with all my heart and every fiber of my being Prompto. And you've always been amazing. With or without me." Was the last thing Noctis said to Prompto.

                As the sun rose and the sky shun with the pale hue of a creamy orange, the warmth caressed his cheeks and eyelids as he slowly crouched to the ground, tears rolling down his face. 

                 Sobs racked his chest as he felt the warm weight of Gladio's hand rub his back. Ignis' gloved hands clutching onto his as if all three of them were clinging onto each other for support. 

                And in a way, they really were.

* * *

                It had been a week since Noctis' death and everyday seemed to be the same. Prompto would wake up, get ready, stare in the mirror and inspect his face and fuzz on his chin, go outside to greet Ignis and Gladio, eat breakfast in silence with them, try to get some work done on repairing damaged homes from when the demons had ruined them, think about how there were no more demons to fight because of Noctis' ultimate sacrifice, start to cry and have to go back to the caravan before anyone saw him in hysterics. 

                So here he was, on the floor of the caravan's bathroom, sobbing into his hand at he tried to bite back the nausea flipping and tumbling inside of him. Flipping open the toilet seat in a frenzy, Prompto emptied his stomach into the toilet, gagging on air and the sobs that still racked his body.

                A knock at the entrance of the caravan was heard through the bathroom door as he flushed the toilet and cleaned himself up, luckily not getting any of the bile on himself.

                "Are you alright?" Ignis said as soon as the door creaked before it fully opened.

                "...yeah. Just, everything is... Is a bit difficult. Y'know, with Noct gone and all."

                "Yes, well… Gladio and I are setting out for Lestallum tomorrow and we wanted to know if you would join us?" The small inviting smile made Prompto's heart hurt less.

                "Yeah! Of course. What time should I be ready?"

                "By noon would be ideal."

                "'Kay, see you at dinner." Prompto softly closed the door as he watched Ignis walk over to Gladio who was chatting with another hunter.

                With the feeling of needing to take a nap, Prompto eased into the bed of the caravan, purposely not getting under the covers to be fully comfortable or he'd surely sleep through dinner time.

                He stared at the Ultima Blade at the other side of the caravan until he lost consciousness.

* * *

 

                Prompto had slept through the whole car ride, only missing out on the scenery he'd seen hundreds of times by now. Once he had woken up at the end of the trip, he was caught up on the plan to meet up with Iris and report back to Cor about what had happened last week.

                When they had arrived, Iris was waiting for them at the front of the Leville, a bitter pang of nostalgia had stung Prompto behind the eyes before he saw her face crumple with the realization that Noctis wasn't with them. Tears running down her face, she held herself close as Gladio embraced her into a hug while muttering soothing words to her. 

                Prompto had quickly looked away from the scene and traced in between the cracks of the stone ground, the crushing feeling in his chest revelling as he heard Iris' soft sniffles. 

 

                They were currently sitting at a table outside, waiting for what they had ordered to be served. Prompto stared off at the people passing by as Gladio asked Iris about the people of Lestallum. 

                "More workers have been going back to work at the energy centre since the demons are gone now. Damaged areas have been mostly repaired and more stores have been opening up again."

                Ignis had piped up and said something which caused another chain of conversation for the three of them while Prompto's stomach quietly groaned in hunger. Every time Prompto saw people with linked hands happily walking in the sunlight he thought back to the dates he went on with Noctis and the stupid one on one strolls they took whilst on their trip to Altissia.

                Prompto's eyes darted away to stare at the red and white plaid tablecloth as he blinked back the moisture in his eyes. He hadn't cried at all today, his miniature routine of crying while building the homes back in hammerhead interrupted with the Lestallum trip.

                A wave of relief washed over him as the food had finally arrived; digging into his peanut sauce skewers shortly after thanking the waiter. Never had the skewers tasted so good in Prompto's life, usually ordering the curry the restaurant served but the call to the skewers were just too strong for him to resist this time around. 

                "These skewers have never tasted so freaking good." Prompto stared hard at the stick of skewers in his hand, trying to figure out what could have happened for them to be so satisfying. 

                Iris let out a small snicker, "You're just so used to ordering curry all the time." 

                "Hm, you're probably right." Prompto shrugged as he finished the rest of the skewer and started on his second one.

  

                Whatever was in those skewers aren't agreeing with Prompto's stomach.

                As the three of them walked into the entrance of the office of the Hunters Branch in Lestallum, Prompto leaned against the wall and took a deep shuddering breath.

                "You okay?" He looked up to see Gladio staring at him with worry on his face.

                "Y-yeah! Just... I think I ate those skewers too fast." Prompto chuckled, pushing off of the wall. 

                The various bland, beige coloured cubicles they walked past had workers who looked like they belonged on the field with how secure looking their clothes were as they hurriedly wrote and stamped piles of papers in the span of seconds. Most of the workers talked about the disappearance of the demons and how this would cause the rise of more beasts and how many demon papers and flyers they would have to dispose of.

                Prompto kept his eyes to the dark wooden floor as they made their way to Cor's office door. 

                "He really did it, huh." Cor looked up from the paperwork on his desk, leaning back into his chair instead of hunching over the table. 

                "It appears so." Ignis said, shifting his weight on his feet. 

                The silence was sickening, Prompto's stomach flipped for a second time and he had to swallow back the gag that almost escaped.

                Ignis and Gladio then began to explain the trip to the Citadel in great detail, describing the demons they had fought, the strategies they came up with and the amount of damage done to the streets and buildings.

                The only time Prompto spoke up was about some things he had noticed about the large beast that resembled the MTs they've fought. But this beast could shoot lasers yet was made out of metal.

                Gladio then talked about what happened after Ardyn had knocked them out. Which caused Him to think back to when Noctis had walked up to him, summoned his Ultima Blade and closed Prompto's fist around the hilt, feeling Noctis' fingers slightly shake as he kept a hold of his hand for longer than usual.

                "Did any of you go into the throne room after the sun came up?" Cor asked. 

                No they hadn't. 

                They didn't because they were scared. Scared to see what or wasn't there. Too cowardly to face the fact that he was gone. That this time Noctis would truly never come back; explained as to why they couldn't summon anything anymore and had to empty out their parts of the armiger before they had set out to Insomnia.

                Because the bright light that practically exploded from the citadel was enough of an answer for them, the loud bang that rang through everything as the demons they fought melted to the ground. The magical hum of Noctis' power leaving their body.

                How it felt like Prompto's soul was literally being split apart which resembled how painful his stomach currently felt.

                "I-I need to leave." Prompto muttered, gagging into his hand as he pushed open the office door and ran to the bathroom.

                The choked sob and burp that left Prompto burned him with shame even though no one else seemed to be in the room. 

                The sound of the bathroom door opening sent a cold chill of shame and fear to run down Prompto's spine.

                "Don't come in here!" Prompto choked out before he vomited again into the toilet, the seat pushed up while he kneeled on the relatively clean white tile floor.

                "Are you sure you don't want assistance?" Ignis asked.

                "Yes." Prompto hiccupped. "This is so embarrassing..."

                "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens to the best of us." His tone was soothing.

                "I guess you can stay." He took deep breaths as he stayed on the floor, worried that if he got up he'd be hit with a wave of nausea.

                Instead he was bulldozed with fatigue.

               "I think I need to lie down," Prompto sighed out, feeling his body lift as if weightless, slowly lowering to the floor.

                "Surely not on the bathroom floor." Ignis stormed through the unlocked stall and grabbed at Prompto until he pulled him up from his sides.

                Prompto mumbled nothings as he straightened himself and went over to the sink to wash out his mouth, not wanting to lean on Ignis when he was capable of being on his own two feet.

                "This isn't the first time you've thrown up, don't you want to check in with a doctor?"

                "No."

                Prompto could feel Ignis analyzing his behaviour and that was probably the last thing he needed right now.

                "Just forget this even happened."

                "That's a lot to forget. Seeing as this could be something serious."

                "Well it's not…!" Prompto's tone was annoyed and sharp, not wanting to be poked and prodded and really just wanted to go home and cry about the love of his life being freaking dead.

                They both silently walked back into the office. Gladio, Iris, and Cor talking about regular Exiner business and how things would change now that there weren't any demons to push back anymore.

 

                The sun was already setting by the time the lot had left the building, the last thing they had to do was retrieve their luggage from the back of the maroon coloured car that Gladio had driven them in to Lestallum.

                Prompto slung his duffle bag over his shoulder, hearing the light jingle of his keys in the small compartment. He then took the Ultima Blade out of the trunk, thinking back on when the sword was way too heavy for him to even hold with two hands and now it's comfortable in just one.  

                "Gonna head home and sleep." Prompto sighed out, adjusting his hold on the sword.

                "Do be careful with that blade!" Ignis called out as Prompto began to walk off.

                "Thanks for the ride Gladio!" Prompto said, ignoring Ignis' audible sigh that left him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

After spending most of the week lamenting as he roamed around his home like a ghost at the wee hours of the night, waking up to empty his stomach through throwing up. Prompto had forgotten that ever since getting off T, he was back to going through those cursed menstrual cycles.

            Lying on his back in his couch, he checked his phone which had an app to track it, which showed that he was one day close to being a week late. Not only that, but Prompto usually got cramps a few days before his period, which he didn't seem to have gone through.

            Staring hard at the popcorn ceiling of his home, he played with the hem of his button up pyjama shirt, heart beating hard in his chest as he thought back on the past few weeks.

            The loud chime of his phone caused Prompto to jump and audibly gasp, shifting to sit up in the couch.

**Aranea**

Hey

Is it cool if I drop by, I'll be there in prob 10

**Prompto**

Yeah, sure

            Tossing his phone to the corner of the couch, Prompto lowered his head into his hands as he let out a long groan, fingers carding through his hair.

            Noctis had arrived back from the crystal and had only a few days to settle down and go to Lestallum to visit Iris, Cor, Monica and the others. When they had arrived at Lestallum, Noctis wanted to stay with Prompto at his house, and of course they fooled around one last time. Knowing that they'd never have the opportunity to be so close together as one arise again one Noctis was gone.

            The thought of having a mini mixture of himself and Noctis running around in his house filled him with wonder and apprehension. How would he take care of them, would they constantly ask about Noctis, would they be born with an illness, is he strong enough to give birth, do they still have epidural, will he have to take a c-section, would Prompto drop the baby like the blundering butter fingered fool he is?

            Well there's one way to find out if all of this is true.

 

            Aranea had come by Lestallum with Cindy to visit Cid. Leaving the two of them to have some one on one time together, she decided to hang out with Prompto. 

            Walking down the streets filled with venders, Aranea ate candy yams that Prompto would constantly mooch from.

            "Why didn't you buy your own?" She said, holding the paper container out of his reach.

            "I didn't know they tasted so good!" Prompto whined, grinning when she handed the container to him.

            He stuffed his face while he ignored the roll of her eyes. A group of boisterous children ran by the both of them, yelling as they chased around a multicoloured ball being kicked around, their laughter drowning out the music of the street performers.

            The sunlight filtered from the sky, darkening whenever a cloud would pass by the sun. Throwing away the empty container, Prompto placed a hand on his stomach as if it would help quell the small waves of nausea he felt; the subject matter of his previous theory re-emerging with full force.  

            "Aranea... I-" His throat closed on itself, mouth drying with anxiousness.

            "Yeah? Spit it out blondie." There really wasn't anything to be nervous about, Aranea knew that Prompto's trans, but actually letting the statement of being pregnant felt odd.

            Like he was getting his hopes up for something that wasn't true. That in the end, he's probably just sick. That something so important was happening with Noctis not in the picture and that he'd be all alone with his child.

            Prompto protectively wrapped his arms around himself, glaring at the ground as they continued walking aimlessly, the back of his eyes tingling with the telltale sign of tears.

            "I want to go to the pharmacy. I think I'm pregnant..?" The statement turned into a question, stomach clenching as he looked back to see Aranea with unblinking eyes and a slightly ajar mouth.

            "What!! With who? Pause. Wait, when the f-," Prompto was shocked to see Aranea so confused that she struggled to make comprehensive sentences; babbling for the first time in his life.

            "It's Noct's! No one else! We had sex when he came to Lestallum." Prompto said, shaking her out of her stupor. 

            Prompto pushed open the door of the store they were walking to, the chime of a bell letting the person at the cash register know that they entered the store.

            "'Kay. We gotta find the, uh." Prompto snapped his fingers in thought, going straight down the section that sold pads and tampons.

            "Pregnancy tests. They should probably be here, they're like the same thing." Prompto eyed over the aisles, looking for a box that he guessed would say pregnancy test? Maybe?

            "Found one! Says it can detect early pregnancies too." She shook around a light lime green box, the contents inside rattling around.

            "O-okay..." The both of them ignored the nervous crack of his voice and made their way to the register.

            "Ugh, why can't they have self checkout like Insomnia..." Prompto muttered, fishing out his wallet as he felt not shame, but a want of privacy.

            "Do you want a bag?" The cashier asked.

            "Yes! Yes, please." Prompto said, pushing the change he got back into the pockets of his thin jacket.

            "I'll carry it for ya." He muttered a thanks to Aranea as they left the store.

            Prompto began to walk in the direction of his home.

            "What's next," she asked.

            "I pee on it."

            "Okay yeah I knew that. I meant are we going back to your house or some random bathroom?"

            "Oh..." He abashedly scratched the back of his neck. "My house."

 

            A splash of water echoed on the pristine tiles of the bathroom.

            "Shit. Aranea! I need another stick, I dropped the first one!" Prompto pulled back up his briefs, gingerly taking the capsule out the toilet (which hadn't been urinated in yet) to throw out.

            "This is the second one out of three, shortcake. Don't screw up." Her pale hand adorned with one ring on the finger in between the middle and pinky held out a stick in its wrapper between the ajar door.

            Prompto silently took the capsule. He unwrapped it once he was seated on the toilet, his heart pumping to his ears. With trembling hands he held the stick underneath himself.

            After counting to ten instead of five, just to make sure, Prompto placed the capsule on the counter of the bathroom sink that was right beside the toilet, cleaning himself before he went to the sink to wash his hands.

            With a soft knock on the door, Aranea's voice filtered in.

            "Are you done. Can I come in?" Prompto gently opened the door.

            "I haven't looked at it yet."

            "Why're you whispering?"

            "I don't know. I'm nervous." Prompto's eyes darted to the capsule then back to Aranea. Capsule. Aranea. Capsule. Aranea.

            "I'm not touching it. You just pissed on it." Her glare and tone was deadpan, her resilience unwavering as he slouched like a kicked puppy.

            "I'm gonna collapse." Prompto sighed out, hands shaking as he reached for the capsule.

            He felt the steady weight of Aranea's hand on his shoulder as she read over his shoulder.

            Pregnant. Was the only thing on the capsule's miniature screen.

            "You having a baby, baby!" His face busted into a wide grin.     

            "I'm having a baby?"

            "Yeah!"

            "I'm having a FUCKING BABY!!!" Prompto shouted at the top of his lungs, his heart fluttering in his throat.

            "A baby!!"

            "Noctis' baby!"

            "Your baby!"

            "My baby!"

            "BABY!" The both of them shouted, teeth bared with joy.

            Maybe things will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is out! Hope you enjoy it and if there are any misused terms pls let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first section of writing before the large space break takes place on the same day as the previous chapter.

            "A-Aranea..." Prompto gagged out, leaning onto the toilet, having the need to throw up right after yelling his heart out with her.

            "Yeah?"

            "Please don't tell anyone yet. I mean, you can tell Cindy cuz you don't wanna lie to your own wife but..." He took a deep breath to quell the gags.

            "I'm not ready to let people know."

            "Of course, Prom. Are you sure you'll be alright alone?"

            "Yeah, don't worry about me."

 

            Three weeks passed by, meaning that it was probably one month in his pregnancy. Nothing seemed to be too off, the throwing up completely turning into stomach aches, the drowsiness still compelling him to constantly nap, and his hips would ache when he'd move in a specific type of way that he couldn't point out.

            Aranea or Cindy would call to check up on him, having the time to visit only once to make sure he was okay on his own.

            "Prompto wake up." Bleary eyes blinked open as he straightened up in his seat in the back of the car, Gladio's deep amber eyes looking away from him to look over at Ignis and Iris who were already on their way to the damaged remains of a school they were to patrol for beasts.

             "Oh shit, I fell asleep?" He mumbled, wobbling out of the seat.

            Following Gladio to the front doors of the brick building, he walked inside and met up with Iris and Ignis.

            "So what's the plan?" Prompto asked.

            "We'll split up in two. It's most likely that there won't be many beasts in here and if there are, they aren't very strong." Ignis said.

            Prompto was grouped with Iris, taking over the basement and first floor, and Gladio with Ignis, taking care of the second and third floor.

            With only daylight leaking through the dust covered windows of the abandoned school, the area was fairly dark, causing the both of them to have their shirt lights on just in case something was to use the dark as its advantage.

            Hearing a growl through a door they passed by, Iris kicked it open with a slam, immediately swinging her greatsword. Pulling out his pistols, he fired off shots directed at each of the four yellowtooth in the room, which crumpled to the ground, Iris throwing out daggers to finish them off.

            "Is that all?" Prompto said, sliding his firearms back into the holsters at his hips.

            "Yeah." Iris walked into the back of the classroom, opening up closets and cabinets.

            Nothing else was in the room.

            "It's so different dealing with beasts instead of demons..." Iris mused aloud, walking down the stairs that lead to the basement.

            "Yeah. It's kind of...easier? In a way...?" He waved away the floating dust visible to his face.

            "Totally."

            Slowly opening the lower gym doors so it wouldn't make a noise to alert potential foes, the both of them tiptoed into the gym encased in darkness, their powerful flashlights the only source of sight for them.

            "Jeez it seems really spooky when dark." Prompto said, hands resting on his holsters.

            "Mhm."

            Loud deep breaths filled the quiet gym, the both of them keeping eye contact as they got closer to the source. A coeurl lied in the middle of the gym, sleeping soundly. Not even stirring with the flashlight glaring right at it. With swift teamwork, the coeurl was put down without waking it.

            A loud roar was the first thing Prompto heard before he saw another larger coeurl leap out from the shadows, razor sharp teeth bared, their sounds emitting nails on a chalkboard that scratched at his eardrums.

            "Fuck, that's totally it's mate!" Iris said, sliding across across the floor to avoid its electric whiskers.

            "Wha?" Prompto shot five rounds at the large beast, the both of them circling around it.

            Pain blossomed down from his hip to his right leg.

            "Damnit, not now...!" He hissed, slightly limping out of the way of the coeurl while Iris was in close quarters with it, using her greatsword.

            The coeurl hissed out, whipping around in a full circle, its large tail catching Prompto's ankle even though he jumped to try to avoid it. Catching his fall, he made contact with the floor without taking damage.

            "Pro- Argh!!" Iris was hit with the electricity attached to the whiskers of the coeurl, knocking her back a number of feet away from him.

            About to turn over to scramble back onto his feet, the beast leapt, causing Prompto's arms to crumple underneath him, his back hitting the floor as he tried to distance himself from its imposing presence.

            Curses strung out of Prompto's lips as the coeurl glowered down at him, with his hands pressed against the floor once again to propel him back up, the feline pounced and hoarded over him. With paws at each side of his head, claustrophobia tugged at his heart.

            "Fuck! Fuck!" Prompto yelled out, the realization that not only was his life on the line but also the baby inside of him.

            Loud bangs and yelling was the only thing ringing through Prompto's head, his hands trembled while he held his gun for the first time in many years, never feeling such a primal fear from just a beast instead of demon back when it was the early stages of living in the darkness.

            Wet. Everything was wet. His hands, chest, lips, closed eyes, clothes. His heart pounded in his chest and his stomach dropped when a large amount of weight crumpled halfway on his legs.

            "Prompto! It's dead! Breathe! Breathe." Warm hands held his head as he sat up, wide deep brown eyes coaxing him out of his panic as they stayed locked with his.

            The clicking of his empty gun stopped, hands quickly putting them away before he looked over to the hole ridden corpse of the coeurl. His stomach knotting at the ghastly sight, being subconsciously stashed away to the other horrible things he's seen that are to never be remembered.

            "C'mon. Are you good?" Iris said, looking behind herself to see if there was anything else in the gymnasium while wiping blood off of Prompto's face and hands with a handkerchief.

            "Yeah..." Prompto got back up on his feet, the ache in his hip still present.

            As they continued through the basement, their countless battles against aggressive animals came easy after the fight with the coeurl. With every fight they prevailed through, the more obvious his limps became, the discomfort digging deeper and deeper into him while his stomach cramped at random intervals which worried Iris.

            Finally done clearing up the two floors they were assigned to, they made their way back up to the first floor, just in time to see Gladio and Ignis coming downstairs.

            "How did things go?" Gladio asked, fastening his weapon to his back.

            "Woah, you've got a whole bunch of blood on you!" He approached the two of them, concern clearly on his face.

            "It's not mine. Got into a mixup with a coeurl." Prompto piped in, massaging his side in hope that it would quell the discomfort.

            "Yeah, Prompto got pushed around the most by it."

            "Are you alright?" Ignis expertly navigated to Prompto and placed a hand on his back.

            He breathed through another cramp, hand still pressed to his side. "Yeah, just... I..."

 

_Noctis' hands held both of Prompto's, his bright blue eyes shining in the sunlight as he gazed lovingly into his violet-blue ones, a soft – verging on proud – smile on his face._

            It was completely silent, not a word said between them.

            "Guh..." Prompto raised his arm over his eyes, the bright light practically blinding him. "Where...?"

            "Infirmary. You fainted." Slowly, his eyes roamed around the room to land on Ignis, sitting in a seat by the reclining seat that could lower and rise that he lied in.

            Fainted? That could explain the gap in his memories when he tried to think back on how he had gotten here. He sighed out through his nose, eyes fluttering closed as fatigue still seemed to seep away from him. Maybe an extra nap would be okay.

            "Prompto, you've been acting odd this past month. And it's not about Noctis..."

            "What're you not telling us?" Ignis' voice softened to a whisper, as if concerned that someone might overhear them.

            Of course Ignis is the first person to notice Prompto's odd behaviour. He meant to tell them but not so soon. That maybe, just maybe, the pregnancy test was actually false so just to be sure, he'd make a doctors appointment. Not faint on the job, be brought to the infirmary and be questioned.

            God, this really is going to turn into a shitshow when Prompto confesses. Knowing that he can't lie for shit nor does he want to lie to his friends.

            "I..."

            "Mr.Argentum! Great to see you awake." Dr. Calo walked in through the already open door, Gladio following close behind.

            His mouth snapped shut. While shifting in the seat to sit up, Gladio took a seat beside Ignis, his doctor sitting in the corner diagonal to Prompto, where there was a small desk with a computer on top.

            "Where's Iris?" Prompto silently lipped to Gladio, noticing the third empty chair.

            "Bathroom." He nodded in response.

            "So how're you feeling?" Dr. Calo asked.

            "Good. Tired." Picking dirt from underneath his nails, Prompto stared at the pristine grey floor, heart rate lightly picking up.

            "Do you have any idea why you're tired? Your friends told me you seemed to be vomiting also."

            He let out a light chuckle, hand raised to itch behind his head. Ignis' eyebrow raised in scrutiny, Gladio leaned back in his seat waiting for an answer. This really wasn't how he wanted this to go.

            "Ah... I didn't want to let you guys know like this but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

            "PREGNANT!?" Iris shouted, standing in the middle of the doorway with her jaw to the floor.

            "Yeah. I used those test stick thingies..."

            "You and Noct...?"

            "Yeah." Prompto avoided everyone's gaze, staring at the beige-orange painted on the walls of the room.

            "Do you know how long it's been since you've missed your menstruation?" Mr. Calo typed away on the computer as he spoke.

            "Like, four weeks? Practically a month. I think."

            He watched Gladio cover his face with a grin underneath his hands, head craned back to face the ceiling as a giggle left him.

            "Prom, why did you go on the hunt? That's so dangerous."

            "I didn't think I'd faint! I've fought so many beasts and demons before..." Mumbling into his chest, Prompto didn't see the snort that left Ignis.

            "What's so funny?" His eyes darted between the two, Iris slowly lowering into her chair with a wide smile across her face.

            "This is just a pleasant surprise." Ignis said, wiping away a tear.

            Dr. Calo had ran another pregnancy test for Prompto to take just to make sure. The result once again coming back positive. They then proceeded to make appointments for an ultrasound and checkups to track the pregnancy, Dr. Calo stating that Prompto wasn't the first pregnant transgender patient he's had so there was no need to worry.

            He had walked out the infirmary with a number of pregnancy pamphlets and mini guides to help him through his first trimester.

            "Sooner or later we're going to have to tell Cor why Prompto isn't going on hunts anymore," Iris said.

            "Don't tell him yet! Just, let's chill for a bit y'know?"

            "We'll tell him whenever you're ready." Gladio said.

            "Just be wary of what you eat and when you feel fatigued. We don't need you fainting again. Especially since you're home al-"

            "I get it! I get it! I'll be careful... it's not like I'm gonna faint everyday." Prompto cut off Ignis from going on a tangent of all the reasons why he should be careful.

            "Not unless you don't eat healthily and take naps. This is your excuse to be lazy without feeling guilty."

            "As if he ever needed an excuse for being lazy..." He placed a hand on his chest in faux offence, glaring at Gladio.

            "Have you thought of any names?" Iris nudged his arm with her elbow, eyebrow raised in question.

            "No! It's literally been only a month!" Prompto really wanted to just go with the flow, not wanting to stress over names yet.

            Knowing that if he had too much time to decide, he'd never be able to make a clear decision on a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very climatic of the pregnancy reveal like other stories but things aren't very normal when you're pregnant with the late King's child.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Comment and Kudos are super appreciated!


	4. Nightmare

                A sniffle left Prompto as he swiped through the images in his phone. His chest aching as he longingly gazed at Noctis' smiling face.

_"Don't throw that shit at me!" He could hear the snickers from Noctis behind the camera of his phone, Prompto visibly having his arms up to protect his face from the pine cone in Noctis' hand._

                Prompto swiped to a selfie of the both of them in one of the various hotels they'd been to.

                He really missed him. Every time he woke up a part of him crumbled away from the emptiness that resided beside him in his bed. Missing the feeling of his fingers carding through his silky hair, the small hum of satisfaction that always left Noctis when Prompto played with his hair, the warmth that enveloped him whenever they embraced, the small puff that would leave him whenever he tried to hold back laughter, the way his face scrunched up and lip curled when feigning disgust.

                Everything Noctis did Prompto yearned for. A part of him begged for a miracle. That Noctis would  just walk through the front door like he never even left. With them continuing on with the smooth birth of his child.

                Having enough of his own moping, he carelessly dropped his phone to the floor, wiping off the fat tears streaming down his face as he focused on the TV to distract him.

 

                Prompto lied awake in his bed.

                Sleep not seeming to find him even after he kept his eyes shut for what seemed like hours.

                Puffy like sludge spilled from his heart and spread to his veins; his entire body feeling like a weight of tons he could never lift.

                With the sun rising, brightening the blue sky and stealing away the stars, Prompto finally fell asleep.

 

_Beeps echoed and rung in and around Prompto's head, his vision blurry as he tried to assess where he was._

_The walls, ceiling, and floor were a metallic grey, a mysterious black liquid continuously ran down between the creases of the walls, collecting in thick, unsanitary puddles on the floor._

_Someone was puffing out breaths deeply, whimpers escaping them, their voice connecting with Prompto._

_It was him, in those hospital beds with his legs propped up, in labour. Machines all around the bed. His perspective out of his body yet still limited to only himself at the same time._

_"Push..."_

_"...push..."_

_"Breathe."_

_"In... Out. Yes..."_

_"Wonderful..."_

_Hundreds of sourceless hands burned him, caused cold shudders, picked and pulled at his exposed skin. The black slush crowded over, gushing through the metals plates of the walls like waterfalls, the wet pattering sickening him to his core, the hands obscuring his view as something...odd ran and tore through him._

_Prompto yelled out in pain, painful moans of agony being pulled out of him, gasping for breath and coughing out at his dry throat, the loud ringing of his screams ongoing as he clutched onto the sheets beneath him._

_Smaller cries slowly gained volume, the hands snagged and pinched at everything as he tried to look over. The bodiless hands blocked his sight as he tried to see in between his legs. They pulled at his limbs and ripped his gurney, clutched at his hair,  poked at his sides, plucked his lashes and pulled at his cheeks._

_Fatigue dragged him down as he tried to reach around the hands towards his crying baby. A man held the child in his gloved hands._

_The baby looked so small. Too small. Their cries not as loud as it should be._

_"What a gorgeous specimen." The oily, grating voice of  Verstael cut Prompto right open into a primal fear for his child._

_"Give me my baby!!" His voice scratched at his throat, not used to being so loud._

_He didn't want that man to have them. To experiment on them. Stick needles, poison, tattoo, scar, to cut apart his child repeatedly. Go through the same things he went through._

_"STOP! PLEASE!" The hands caressed him in a faux attempt to sooth him, every lingering trail  burning at his skin._

_Verstael turned his back, barely registering Prompto's screams and thrashes on the uncomfortable bedding as if he was invisible._

_He screamed and screamed until everything turned to black._

 

                Prompto jolted upright in his bed, checking his surroundings to make sure he was safe. The walls of his bedroom still a soft cream colour, his bedside table still dark wood, the Ultima Blade still in the corner behind the door, having no area to be placed yet.

                His heart pounded in his ears, hands shaking as he stared at them, trying to ignore the black ink on his wrist.

                Bile shot up his throat and leaked through his hands that clapped to his lips. Dashing to the bathroom connected to his room, he emptied his stomach as tears ran down his face.

                Not having the energy to get up Prompto laid on the cold tile floor, cooling off his hot skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this because I'm procrastinating on other things to do...here's some insight on the types of nightmares Prompto has. I really need to get a hold of this story's timeline...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy, another chapter! This one is way happier than last one and you get some exciting news by the end! :)

                "Prompto! Have you lost weight?"

                "Haha. Very funny." He deadpanned, glaring at Cindy as he walked over to her leaning against her sturdy dark green Jeep.

                "Naw, I'm serious. Are you doin' alright?" Her deep hazel green eyes  inspected his form.

                "These few weeks have been kinda mentally hectic. My morning sickness is acting up all over again and I think I'm having mood swings."

                "Sorry to hear that. What's on your mind? Doesn't seem to be only be about Noctis." Cindy started up the car and began driving.

                "I keep having dreams about being back in Niflhiem. There was one that keeps recurring of me giving birth to this super small baby." His hand rubbed down his face as he tried to gather his thoughts.

                "Like I went into early labour or something."

                "...I'm  _sure_  it's nothing to worry about. Hopefully this trip will make you feel better."

                "I hope so." He sighed out." It's about time I left my house."

 

                Warm air pushed through the open glass door, taking away the cold that seeped through Prompto's thin jacket. Hundreds of potted plants, vines, flowers, and succulents hung from the ceiling, on the walls and placed on tables that could barely be seen through the greenery that spilled from the bowls.

                "Wow. I haven't been in a greenhouse like this in...years." Prompto slowly spun in a half circle, the soft blues, purples, and pinks glowing under the sunlight that seeped through the glass ceiling.

                The last time Prompto was in a greenhouse that displayed beautiful plants instead of salvaging the last fruits and vegetables that were able to grow under only a thermal light was before he even set out on the road trip to Altissia. On the rare occasions that he'd visit Noctis at the Citadel, where they'd relax in the large glass encased garden. Prompto taking pictures while Noctis lightly slept in the grass.

                "Pretty, yeah?" He nodded in lieu of an answer as he lost himself in the beautiful petals of every flower.

                They walked down the grated floor in calming silence. Prompto raising his hand out to lightly graze over the plants that seemed safe to touch.

                A large array of gladioluses caught his attention, causing him to stop walking and turn around to stare. The deep reds softened to a light orange, as if watching the sunset through the blurred filter of a cloud, the light purple reflecting the same colour in Prompto's eyes.

                His fingers itched, wanting to capture the gladioluses under the warm saturating yellow of the sun. 

                After so many years of disregarding his camera, filled with the thought that there was absolutely nothing during the darkness that he would want to cherish and keep; until Noctis came back asking about his camera, causing him to take some pictures just one more time.

                "These gladioluses are pretty."

                "Is that what they' called? Like Gladio?" Cindy walked back over to Prompto's side.

                "I bet he was named after the flower." He remembers finding out about gladioluses during a school assignment and constantly asking and accusing Gladio of being named after a pretty flower.

                "He just won't admit it..." He sighed out in mock disappointment.

                Flipping his phone out of his back pocket, he aimed the phone camera at the flowers, trying different angles to get the right perspective to show off each individual colour. With the telltale shutter sound that emitted from his phone, he looked at the results and was quite surprised at how decent it looked.

                "That's really good! Considering the fact that you haven't pulled out your camera in years." Cindy peered over his shoulder on her tippy toes, Prompto having grown a few inches since actual adulthood instead of the confusing age of twenty.

                "Yeah."

                After another while of walking around and admiring plants and statues that accompanied them, they decided to sit down at a bench by a small pond filled with colourful fish and blooming lily pads hypnotically drifting on the surface of the water.

                "Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Cindy asked, staring out at the fish.

                "Hmm. I don't really care about their sex or initial gender." Prompto didn't want his child to be pressured to be under some type of gender status quo like he was when he was younger. 

                "I just want my baby to be healthy and safe." Prompto looked down at his thankfully still flat stomach, not ready to go through buying new clothes. "I'm supposed to find out how old they are by this weekend."

                "That's exciting! You'll probably get to know your due date!" Cindy flashed him with a bright smile.

                He nodded, a crooked, shy grin growing on his face.

                They sat in silence for a short while.

                "Hopefully you know this already but, no matter what... Aranea and I have your back."

                "I know."

                "Especially Ignis and Gladio. We all care about you and know that you're also dealing with Noctis being... Gone. Just, go to 'em or us if things feel unbearable. 'Cuz I'm sure they'll be days when you just don't feel like fighting. There's absolutely a difference between the losses we've experienced. The love of your life. In contrast with my parents, but... what I'm trying to say is," Cindy took a deep shuddering breath.

                "You can talk to me. Cuz I know in some kind of backwards way how it feels to practically lose your whole world. Like everything's confusing and you're just going with the motions of time because there's really nothing else anymore. Ya feel?"

                Prompto hastily wiped away the tears running down his face once Cindy faced him with her own shiny, tear filled eyes. Silently nodding as small sobs left him, he felt Cindy wrap an arm around his shoulder.

                "I... Thanks. I think I needed that." Prompto hiccupped out, recuperating the awkward side hug they were having on the bench.

                The tears that ran down his face weren't about mourning for once. But just the amazement of how great the people were in his life. 

* * *

               Prompto walked into the doctor's office, draping his light sweater over his arm as he walked up to the front desk. He had just left early from working at the desk for the Hunter's, receiving calls for hunters to deal with areas and pests.

                "Uh... I'm here for a checkup, Prompto Argentum." He fiddled with the bracelets on his wrist, pulling at stray strings, and the small charms on the one that Noctis had given him for their third anniversary.

                The lady at the front desk typed away on the computer.

                "Okay, you can take a seat in the waiting room just down that hallway, and go through the first door to your left." Prompto nodded and mumbled a quiet thanks before walking away.

                He went down the hallway that ended with a large double door leading to another section, not being able to peak through since the glass was fuzzy just to make sure people wouldn't peak, and went into the wide open room to his left.               

                There were various cushioned chairs and a table with old magazines, people not having the energy to make them during the darkness. The TV perched high up on the wall broadcasted the news on a low volume, the room empty with only Prompto in it.

                He picked up a magazine that showed photographs of outdoor scenery, buildings, bodies of water, and sometimes people. Flipping through the photos reminded Prompto of when he used to dream of having his photos in magazines, not that it still wasn't his dream, but it feels more fleeting than ever before.

                "The light has come but where is the King that brought it back?" His head snapped up from the pictures to the TV screen that displayed a man at a desk, the side image an old photo of Noctis from a public ball.

                "Small rumours have gone around that he's passed and others say that they had seen him around town days before the sun coming back."

                "Prompto Argentum?" Slowly peeling his eyes away from the screen, he made eye contact with the person who called his name.

                "Come follow me and I'll show you where you'll be. The doctor will arrive shortly but for now I'll just check your weight and height."

                "Sure."

                The man opened the door for him and Prompto walked in and placed his sweater on the hook by the door, while the man walked in and pulled out an electric weight scale.

                "Just take off your shoes and then step on the scale." Doing as he said, Prompto stepped onto the scale.

                He peeked at the scale, surprised at what he saw while the scratching of a pen on paper went through his ears. His height was then checked at 179.5 centimetres and was told to sit at the exam table.

                Prompto stared at the machine by his seat, the screen dark for not being turned on, the wand hooked at the side, and the gel sitting capped by the what he could only guess as some type of computer.

                "Hello, Mr.Argentum! How are you?" Dr. Calo cheerily walked into the room, reading over a piece of paper on his clipboard.

                "I'm pretty good! Still have morning sickness—which is typical, first trimester and all—mood swings are becoming more apparent and my back pain is slowly fading." He watched the doctor take a seat by the machine, facing him on the exam table.

                "It seems that you've lost a few pounds, which is okay. Some people lose or gain weight when they're pregnant but it doesn't usually affect them or the baby." Prompto nodded along, thinking back to Cindy's comment on him looking thinner.

                "So we're going to take an ultrasound and find out your due date!" Dr. Calo shot Prompto with an infectious bright grin.

                "The ultrasound gel will be cold but I think you'll be able to handle it." He said while slipping on some gloves.

                "'Course." Prompto has countlessly been blown by ice bomb demons and the blizzarias Noctis would throw way too close to the party, profusely apologizing to them all the way to the car after their battles.

                With the gel spread onto his stomach, Prompto waited for the wand to be pressed onto his stomach while he lied down.

                "Here we go...." The wand was lightly placed on his stomach, Dr. Calo slowly moving it around.

                Prompto's eyes flickered from the wand to the screen, waiting for anything to show up. Finally, in what seemed like a black circle was  a small white fetus contrasting with the space around it.

                "There they are! You might even hear the heartbeat," he said.

                The room was silent as the monitor let out the heart rate.

                "That's a healthy fetus right there."

                Prompto nodded along, the strong beats resonating in his chest, his body feeling like he was floating on cloud nine with excitement. A soft huff of laughter left him as he stared at the computer screen.

 

                "Alright," Dr. Calo walked back into the room, "You are only 9 weeks along your pregnancy, and your due date is..."

                Prompto straightened up on the exam table, hands nervously linked together.

                "July fourteenth." A breath left him that he didn't even know he was holding, his shoulders slouching in relaxation.

                "So you'll book an appointment somewhere in May for another ultrasound and checkup." Dr. Calo placed the clipboard on the table.

                Prompto got up and thanked Dr. Calo before leaving to the front desk, to figure out a date in May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now have a due date for the baby! I was wracking my brain for the timeline to accommodate to the due date and the things that's too late to write like Prompto's birthday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!
> 
> [A new player has joined your party!] ;]
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, kudos and comments are super appreciated :)

                Prompto took a deep breath before he opened the door to Cor's office. "Uh, hey, sir... I was wondering if we could discuss the arrangement of the leave I've asked for?"

                "Ah, Prompto. There's no need for formalities." Cor waved his hand around in dismissal before looking up from his papers.

                "R-right." Prompto nervously coughed into his fist.

                "It's about time you took a break. The only time you'd take days off were for healing wounds."

                "Yeah, but this time it's uh... for maternity leave...cuz uh." Prompto lightly placed a hand on the small, four months along bump of his stomach as he shakily smiled at Cor's blank face. Not knowing what to expect since he never told him he was trans.

                "Maternity leave...? What're you talking–" Cor's gaze fell onto Prompto's stomach."ohh..." A rare, small smile rose to replace Cor's confused expression, "congratulations Prompto, you should've told me sooner."

                "I guess. But it was kind of a surprise for myself too." He bashfully laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck.

                "I could only imagine."

                They continued talking about how the maternity leave would work and how he would receive partial pay. As Prompto walked out the door while saying goodbye to Cor, he bumped into another person, an apology about to leave his lips until he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years.

                "Ugh watch it, you id–"

                There stood Loqi Tummelt with his lip curled in disgust, eyes squinted in scrutiny from being jostled.

               "Oh, It's you..." His expression dropped to a blank stare as Prompto silently stood with his mouth slightly agape.

                The last time he'd seen him, was back when he was in those weird cells in Niflheim with Ardyn visiting from time to time just to antagonize him.

 

                "Don't you want to see your long lost brother...?" His oily voice would ring all around the cell, bounce off the walls and cause his head to pound as he hung from the cold metal.

                Loqi was a crumpled mess on the floor, only being held up with Ardyn holding him by the wrist like a beat-up stuffed animal a child would run around with. Blood would drip but Prompto couldn't see from where, Loqi's bangs covering his held down face.

                "W-what did you do you- you do to him...?" Prompto struggled with his words, not having spoken for what was probably days.

                "Hm? Oh nothing much, just a few _Experiments_." With the last word dripping from Ardyn's lips, Loqi convulsed on the floor with a strangled, compressed cry leaving him.

 

                "Y-you're alive?" Prompto stared hard at his face, noticing small lines of age and lack up sleep under his eyes, a scar just by his jaw, and his left brow.

                A hand grazed the side of Loqi's face, stopping to cradle his cheek.

                "'Kay, enough of the sentimentality, I'm fine." Loqi casually pulled Prompto's hand from his face, Prompto clearly seeing the suppressed embarrassment from the small purse of his lip and furrow of his brow.

                "The last time-"

                "Yes, yes, that hell hole with Ardyn. I remember. Look, I have something to tell the marshal but I'm sure we'll get to talk another time, yeah?"

                "Yeah, uh here just give me your number." Prompto fumbled to get his phone from his pocket while Loqi patiently waited with his already out.

                "An emoji, how cute." He falsely sneered once Prompto gave his phone back.

                "Whatever." Prompto rolled his eyes."I'll talk to you later."

                "Same to you."

                They then went their separate ways.

* * *

                "I want to say sorry for like...not trying to find you when I got out," Prompto said.

                He was in such a rush to leave and find the crystal that he forgot to even look for Loqi. Still remembering the countless times he would be left hanging from the machinery just like Prompto, trying to have a somewhat normal conversation to keep each other sane. Loqi mostly listening to the stories Prompto had.

                "It's fine. I just knew those three were the ones to fuck up that place for you."

                "I still feel bad..." Prompto fiddled with his hands, staring at his second milkshake on the polished wooden table of the diner they had walked into.

                "You should, I looked far and wide for you. I cried, searched again, cried...cried some more..."   Loqi's voiced dripped with sarcasm as he exaggeratedly talked about looking for Prompto and not finding him.

                "As soon as that cell snapped open I bolted for the exit. I knew you were okay because I could hear Noctis yelling your name from where I was locked up."

                "Everything back then feels like a really bad blur." He was surprised how much Loqi remembered about what went down, his mind failing in comparison.

                "Tell me about it..."

                There was a small lull of content silence as Prompto finished his milkshake.

                "'m hungry...what should I get to eat?" He said, flipping open the menu.

                "You just had two large milkshakes. You're going to throw up and get unhealthily fat." Loqi said.

                "Fuck you, I'm eating to two." Prompto said, raising his hand to get a waiter's attention, ignoring Loqi bewildered stare.

                "The hell are you talking about-"

                "What would you like to order?" 

                "Could I have the breakfast croissant sandwich?" It was still early in the afternoon and he had only eaten a bowl of cereal before leaving the house so that dish sounded heavenly right now.

                "Wow, so you finally abandoned your missing King? About damn time for you move on to somebody else, it's been like how many years since that man went missing? Seven? Eigh–"

                "Ten, you dick." He lightly kicked Loqi under the table to get him to shut up.

                "It's kind of a convoluted story..." Prompto said, leaning over the table with his voice low.

                "So the baby is? Hold up. This is so weird,  _you_.  _Pregnant_."

                 He ignored Loqi's second statement seeing as he was suppressing a small smirk, since the only way he knew how to smile was to look cocky.

                "Yes, the baby is Noct's because he came back for a short while." He looked around just to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them.

                "Wasn't he missing?"

                "He was actually sucked into the crystal and we thought it warped him somewhere so we were like, 'Oh, he must be missing let's find him'. But he was actually inside the crystal the whole time. So he comes back and tells us he has some time to look around and see how we're doing. And we're like, 'enough time?' And he tells us..." Prompto then proceeded to tell Loqi about what the gang did knowing that Noctis would have to die to bring back the light.

                Loqi blinked a few times before he really took in the whole story, the waiter having finally come back to gently place Prompto's sandwich onto the table.

                "Wow, that sucks."

                Prompto bitterly snorted in reply. "Yeah. What about you?"

                "Well, I've been roaming around Lucis for about six years, staying place to place and evacuating when the demons became too strong. Back in Gralea, citizens were hopping on ships to escape the demons and the collapse of the government since the Emperor's death. I went on one of those ships, in salvaged clothing and holding onto whatever weapon I stole from Zegnautus. Then I settled down in a town a while away from Lestallum."

                "But how'd you end up here, in Lestallum?" Prompto said before taking a bite into the already half finished sandwich.

                "... I thought that maybe you'd be here. It's not like I was looking for you or anything, I just wanted to, uh...make sure you were okay. But before that, the marshal wanted me to do some patrolling around the villages around Lestallum and report back to him."

                "Awww, you missed me!" Prompto teased, cupping his face and batting his eyelashes to have Loqi grimace over the table.

                "I did not!"

                "Yes you did, aaaawwwhh!" He sang out as Loqi covered his whole face in embarrassment from having Prompto gain the attention of other people in the diner.

* * *

            "I think it's great that you're reconnecting with your brother." Ignis said.

            "Yeah, exactly." Prompto nodded along, staring his hands.

            The both of them were seated on the couch of his living room, coffee table set aside so that Gladio and Iris could assemble the crib they had bought to surprise Prompto. An early baby shower present is what they called it.

            "I think I'm gaining weight. My hands look...chubby." He mumbled, closing and opening his fists.

            "Well it's only natural for your body to begin to swell when you're pregnant." Ignis said, facing the direction of Gladio reading the pamphlet out loud to Iris.

            "I'm gonna look like I have baby hands! I'm gonna have no knuckles!" Prompto whined, slouching in the couch in dismay.

            The slouch didn't last long enough for comedic effect since the ache that shot up his lower back made him straighten immediately.

            "How's the baby bed going along?" He asked, revelling in the fact that Ignis chuckled at his use of "baby bed".

            "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing." Iris replied, blinking twice to the ceiling in exasperation. "Gladio read out  _loud_! I can't hear your mumbling..." His head head shot up from the pamphlet in confusion as to why Iris had rose her voice, not paying attention to anything that was happening outside of the instruction manual.

            "What? Want to switch?" He said.

            "No, I want to make the crib."

            Prompto got up from the couch to go to the kitchen, his stomach rumbling in hunger even though he had eaten before everyone came over.

            "Anyone want anything? Snacks? Juice, water? It's extra fancy filtered water too." Prompto called out from the kitchen, grabbing a package of crackers.

            "I'll have some water." Ignis called out from the couch.

            "We're okay!" Gladio stated.

            Prompto came back to the couch, already munching on the crackers in the bag. Comfortably curling up into the corner of the couch, he placed a hand over his stomach as he watched Gladio and Iris lightly bicker about the crib.

            "Hey, I saw on the news that people were wondering about what happened to Noct." He watched Ignis turn his head towards him. "Is someone gonna say what happened?"

            "Hm, I've also heard some Insomnians talk about wanting to go back home once it's deemed safe," Ignis said.

            "I think in due time people will be able to know about Noctis' sacrifice."

            Prompto turned his head to face the TV running with the volume low, rubbing his stomach in thought.

            "If — no — when Insomnia is rebuilt, will you work under the crown again?" Prompto innocently asked, relishing in the addictive savoury taste of his crackers.

            "Yes. Well, since Noct has passed and there is no one else currently to take the crown, I will have to run things." Prompto had totally forgotten.

            Forgotten that Ignis would have to take over for Noct. That he was pregnant with the Caelum's only heir. That one day, he would l have to tell his child about their father and how they're the heir to the crown.

            "Right." Prompto stiffly nodded, staring hard at the TV.

            He couldn't help but think about the countless times he had to console a stressed out Noctis who would worry about his father, schoolwork, the council meeting reviews he'd get, and if he was capable of becoming the King of Lucis everyone thought he was to become. He didn't want their child going through the same kind of stress Noctis did when he was younger.

            He didn't want the crown that weighed the world be put on his baby so early. Prompto had learned how being royalty is really not at all like fairy tales, in a real hard way. Just fucking look at where the Lucis Caelum and Nox Fluret line has been brought to.

            To nothing, and one innocent child who's Dad is part MT.

            "Prompto are you alright? You're awfully quiet." Ignis asked, once again turning to where he assumed Prompto was seated.

            "I-I need to go to…the bathroom..." his voice was small and teetered off as he slowly got up and rushed to the bathroom down the hallway. 

            He turned on the sink to drown out his small hiccups and sat on the toilet cover as tears silently rolled down his face. The MT thing barely even bothered him anymore. It'd been ten years of healing over the realization, but sometimes it just gets to Prompto, and sometimes it just gets to him that his friends still care for him even though he's part or an unfinished MT.

            A small amount of embarrassment shot to Prompto's cheeks, having left his friends alone out in the living room to cry in the bathroom. A bitter chuckle escaped him as he stared up at the warm, bright light of the bathroom.

            He wondered how Noctis would react to the way he was acting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be putting Loqi's tag in this fic because he is to be a surprise to new readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is p long so I don't know when the next one'll come up so make this one last! :P

                "Does he  _really_  have to get a book?" Loqi droned out, disinterested.

                Aranea turned her head around to glare at him as Cindy placed a hand over her mouth to suppress a snort, the other entwined with Aranea's.

                "Yes. What if Prompto is at a loss as to what to do with the baby?"

                "Prompto doesn't even know how to read."

                "Hey!" Lightly offended, the one being talked about roughly smacked Loqi's arm. "I  _can_  read, thank you very much!"

                "We initially came here to get some clothes..." He grumbled while nursing his arm as they all walked into the bookstore.

                Aranea was the first to notice that some of the clothes Prompto owned began to stretch around his form to make room for his growing chest and stomach. Prompto had stated that he didn't feel any dysphoria about his chest since the growth wasn't obvious and the surgery he went through years ago accommodated to growth and the chance of changes due to pregnancy.

                Cindy had brought up the idea to go to Lestallum's mall and it was Prompto's idea alone to invite Loqi so he could make some friends with his. When they would hang out one-on-one, Loqi didn't seem to talk much about the people he met.

                So there Prompto was, standing in front of a bookshelf in the maternity section, Loqi, Aranea, and Cindy huddled behind him like a bunch of chickabos. Shuffling around behind him every time he walked over to find a suitable book.

                Claustrophobia nipped at the back of his neck as they all tried to peer over his shoulder at the book he peeled open, even though he was the tallest one in the group.

                "Can't you guys do something else!?" Prompto exclaimed, not in the mood to be huddled around, especially considering Lestallum's ever present heat, even indoors.

                They all scattered in different directions and left Prompto to himself.

                Prompto sighed as he picked up another book that was made closer to before the darkness had come. Giving him hope that the given advice won't be as ass backwards or behind times like the other books.

                He shrugged after flipping through the pages and skimming over the words, stopping at pages that addressed the baby not sleeping through the night, or reasons why they're crying and feeding or changing doesn't seem to calm them down. 

                Taking only a few steps out of the section, he found Loqi sitting closely by with a cold caffeinated drink from the cafe inside the store. A wave of jealousy washed over Prompto, not being able to have any caffeine while pregnant.

                Prompto strolled over, eyeing the cup as Loqi smirked up at him, his eyes slightly narrowed in spite.

                "Do you want some? Oh wait, you can't." He took a long sip before laughing at Prompto's crossed expression.

                "Let's go find Aranea and Cindy you little shit."

 

                "Oh my god this so soft," Prompto mumbled to himself.

                He looked into a stray mirror and stroked the large cotton cardigan that reached below his hips before slipping it off and folding it over his arm to search through other articles of clothing.

                "Try these all on. Now." Loqi walked over with a large amount of clothes hanging over both of his arms.

                "Woah, I'm not trying to buy the whole store." He said as he followed him make a hasty way to the fitting rooms.

                "I'll be sitting right by your room. Hurry before that she-devil of a woman and her girlfriend find us."

                "Their names are Aranea and Cindy. And you  _know_  Aranea." Prompto laughed out as he walked into the change room.

                To be quite honest, Prompto was surprised how nice the clothes Loqi had chosen for him were and how well they looked together as outfits and individually.

                There was a long — practically floor length — light material, floral robe that seemed a bit over the top but Prompto couldn't help himself when he slipped it over the outfit Loqi had chosen for him.

                "Holy shit this is great." Prompto said, gliding out of the room with the robe fluttering slightly behind him.

                "I knew you'd like that one." Loqi's face was smug as he proudly crossed his arms.

                A low whistle reached the both of them, their heads snapping to the entrance of the fitting area to find Cindy sauntering over with Aranea behind.

                "Now who's this?" Cindy teased, raising an eyebrow at Prompto.

                "Me~" Prompto dramatically draped onto the side of the door before rubbing his stomach in a single circular motion to show off his bump.

                Aranea laughed out before taking a seat beside Loqi, wrapping her arms around Cindy when she sat on her lap.

                "'Kay, I'm gonna change."

 

                Loqi had oh-so-generously paid for the clothes and undergarments Prompto had chosen to buy while Cindy and Aranea surprised him with a cute black and white polka dotted baby carrier that they saw in another section of the store.

                Prompto was currently making his way through a medium sized bowl of  _Pineapple & Coconut _ice cream after having a craving for it. His mood was steadily decreasing the more they stalled on getting to the food court to wander into other stores, so here they were when he finally began to pout and brood.

                "Where to next?" Prompto looked up from the now empty bowl to meet Aranea's green gaze.

                He shrugged as he sniffled, his nose tingling. The weather was becoming cooler than normal in Lestallum but it didn't feel like enough to give Prompto the sniffles. He wondered if being pregnant made you more prone to illnesses. Hopefully not.

                His hand snapped to cover the lower half of his face as he felt his snot quickly leave his nostril.

                "Prompto! Are you alright?" Loqi's voice was urgent as he leaned over to inspect his face.

                "Yeah, my nose is just run-" There was a deep red in his hands, his nose was bleeding, and had getting on the table they were sitting at.

                That explained Loqi's worried tone.

                "Here, some tissue." Cindy chimed in.

                "Ah thanks." He squeezed his nose with the tissue and tilted his head forward, practically hearing the instructions Ignis had drilled into his brain when he'd constantly get injured during a fight.

                "I haven't had a nosebleed in forever." Prompto laughed out at the odd tone of his voice.

                "You alright Loqs?" Prompto watched Aranea lean over the table to wave her hand on his dazed expression.

                "H-huh?" He shook his head before  focusing to glare at Aranea's retreating hand.

                "I'm fine..." Prompto noticed the small apprehensive glance he casted towards the blood that had gotten on the table before his eyes darted away to look at something else.

                Prompto quickly wiped away the blood with another tissue, making sure that not a single bit of it was left on the white of the table.

 

                A long yawn escaped Prompto, tiredly placing his head on Loqi's shoulder even though he had to slightly lower his stature to comfortably rest on him.

                "Oh? I think it's nappy time for ittle wittle Prompto over here." Aranea teased as they walked out of a small makeup store.

                "'M fine." His voice rasped with sleep already muddling his brain.

                "Do you remember where we parked?" Cindy asked, all of them making their way to an elevator that lead to the parking lot.

                "Your hands...look pretty ch–"

                "Pretty what, Loqi? Huh?" Prompto cut Loqi off, getting his attention away from his slightly swollen hands.

                "Nevermind." He mumbled, helping his pregnant, drowsy, younger brother into the car before he slid into the backseat himself.

* * *

                Prompto slowly sipped on a glass of lemonade, across from Cid who was half-assedly looking through a newspaper. His cane by his seat to accommodate to his bad limp.

                "So," a sharp ruffle of his newspaper. "Noctis get in ya before he left?"

                "Paw!" Cindy exclaimed, walking down the stairs of the small house he was residing in.

                Prompto pressed a hand to his chest to force down the lemonade that threatened to spill from his mouth.

                "What? I'm just askin' sonny boy over here." Cindy grumbled at the outdated term that Cid used, even if it was endearing.

                Prompto cleared his throat, "Yes, four months along, almost to five."

                "Little scamp kick you yet?" Prompto quietly shook his head in reply.

                "That's when the real fun starts." Cid teased, a short cough of laughter leaving him.

                "Okay, we're gonna go now, you be alright on your own?" Cindy asked.

                "Don't worry bout me, I'll be fine!" Cid dismissed them with a wave before they made their way through the front door.

                They both piled into her car, Cindy poking fun at the pillow that Prompto used to cushion his lower back.

                "So after the checkup we're gonna go to that electronics shop?" Cindy asked, turning into a parking lot.

                "Mhm." Prompto hummed, before nodding along to the music playing through the radio.

               Cindy had decided to accompany Prompto on one of his regular checkups with the doctor to track his pregnancy. Prompto slowly got out of the car, leading Cindy up the stairs that exited the parking lot to the streets.

                "It shouldn't take too long so I don' know if you'll get bored or something." 

                "Aw, don't worry this is actually exciting." Cindy chuckled lightly. "This is kinda a big deal."

                "That's true." Prompto mused.

                "I really wonder what they'll look like."

                "Like me an Noct."

                "Well, duh." Cindy rolled her eyes at Prompto's dry answer, never seizing to be amazed by his rare bluntness. "Like if they'll have blonde hair, or Noctis' eyes."

                "Or if they'll have his eyelashes. Noctis had the longest eyelashes ever, second after Gladio." 

 

                "So, the baby is probably twenty-six centimetres, like a regular carrot." Dr. Calo gestured with his hands to make the size description more clear. "They may even be able to hear your voice soon, and discern it from others. Talking with the baby is a great way for early bonding."

                Prompto hummed in thought as he nodded along, not having anything to say.

                "And most exciting of all, your baby will likely begin to move and shift around as they develop and exercise their muscles."

                "Some people call it quickening, right?" Prompto chimed in, having remembered the fluttering description of what it would feel like in the pregnancy book he got.

                "Yes. You also may notice the production of colostrums as your chest gets ready to produce milk." Prompto also remembered reading that in his book, giving him reason to buy some non-cupped sports bras with disposable pads to keep his chest flat and make sure his shirts don't get wet.

                "During this time, if you ever feel any dysphoria; don't hesitate to call close friends or book an appointment with me to get professional help if it comes to that." Dr. Calo's voice was filled with gentle sincerity as he spoke.

                "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

                "Whelp, that's all. You're free to go!"

 

                "You should totally take progress pictures of the growth of your stomach." Cindy said as they strolled down the stone walkway of Lestallum.

                "Heh, I did that when I began transitioning." Prompto warmly smiled as he thought back to how excited he was to finally start. 

                He would constantly check himself in front of the mirror day after day, search up online and see how other people noticed changes, how supportive Noctis was when he would get irritable from low testosterone, how he would constantly comment on the things he was noticing, knowing that Prompto would never ask for attention being the shy person he was.

                "Maybe I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if there are any misused terms!  
> Ngl I enjoyed writing this chapter and the parts with Loqi in 'em.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I've been gone for a long while srry bout that. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

_Prompto revelled in how easy they fit together, how the warm sun kissed his face as he gazed up towards the bright blue sky. Reminding him of his lover's eyes, who currently has them shut in matching serenity of laying his head on Prompto's lap._

_"I love you."_

_Prompto wanted to answer but couldn't. Could only stare in awe at Noctis' bright expression. His hand gently placed on his growing stomach as Noctis sat up, leaning in ever closer to–_

                Prompto's eyes fluttered open as he took in a breath through his dry mouth. The remnants of the dream slowly floated in his head as he got up out of bed, sleepily scratching his side as he made his way out his room to the kitchen for water.

                Groggily plopping down in a seat by the island of the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of the slowly developing room for his baby, the crib and dresser already built by Gladio and Iris.

                "They really care for you, y'know." Prompto softly spoke, slowly rubbing his stomach.

                "Everyone's really excited to see you. I am too."

                "Im sure Noctis would be too." Prompto let out a soft huff of laughter. "Doubt he would let me do  _anything_  right now."

                "Regis would throw the biggest baby shower ever. Would be thrilled that he's having a grandchild. Might even be bigger than Noctis' first birthday."

                "I wish you could've met them. Luna too. I bet she's really nice." Prompto sighed out in .

                "Everything could've been...so perfect for you." His voice thickened as he willed back his tears.

                Prompto slowly took a deep breath, knowing that dwelling on the past and what could've been won't help him.

                "Ah, I hope I'm not such a crybaby when you arrive."

 

_Prompto yelled out when he lost his footing by the edge of a drop off. Something had grabbed his ankle and all he could do was scramble for purchase on this incredibly slippery stone. The echo of Noctis' voice called out to him as he tried to gain his surroundings. Sparkles flew around as he summoned a weapon, swinging at the scaled appendage wrapped around his leg._

_"Huh!?" Prompto stared bewildered at the engine blade in his hand._

_The hissing of the snake like demon gained his attention and he thrashed around once he saw the jarring feminine features of its head._

_"Prompto! Are you okay!?" Gladio a voice filtered from above._

_"No! I'm not okay! This su-AGH!" Prompto's cry was cut off by the heart lurching, silent fear of falling from a height unknown yet probably fatal since the demon had given up on its prey._

_He coughed out as the wind was knocked out of him, engine blade still in his fist. Scrambling to his feat as he heard the giggles of goblins, he shook his head to clear up his probably concussed brain._

_When they finally met up, Noctis' flabbergasted expression at the fact that Prompto was the one who had his sword that he couldn't summon was priceless._

_"You're not supposed to be able to have that..." Noctis breathed out in wonder._

_"Uh, Sorry?" Prompto didn't hear any fustration in Noctis' tone but still felt like he needed to apologize._

_"No, no it's fine! It's just, weird." With Prompto's shirt light right in his face, he could clearly see the flush on Noctis' cheeks._

_And that was not because they were just fighting._

 

                "Do you know what type of theme you want your baby shower to have?" Ignis had various magazines on his kitchen table they were seated at.

                "Hm," Prompto flipped through one of the catalogues."I want it to be outside since the weather isn't scorching yet too cold."

                "I'm pretty sure Cid would let us have the shower in his backyard." Ignis nodded along as Prompto prattled about games and food.

                "I want a shitload of sweets, all the cookies, cakes, pies, and cupcakes imaginable." He could practically taste all the baked goods, his thoughts fluttering away as he fantasized.

                Sugar cookies, chocolate chip, macadamia nut, ginger snap, red velvet cupcakes, chocolate, coconut.

                "Now I'm in a mood for cookies..." Prompto grumbled.

                "Hey! what's up?" Gladio called from the entrance, making his presence noticed.

                "Just talking about ideas for the baby shower," Ignis supplied.

                "Sweet." He said as he walked into the elaborate kitchen they owned, giving Ignis a light peck to his temple before he got to the fridge.

                "What do you have so far?" Gladio poured a glass of water for himself as he spoke.

                "Prompto apparently wants a 'shit load' of baked goods catered at his shower." Ignis huffed in small laughter.

                "Really...?"

                "Mhm!" Prompto hummed, continuing to flip through magazines.

                "I wonder how long it'll take for you to get sick of it and crave something else."

                "Uh screw off, I won't!" He protested.

                "And then you'll get cranky at your own baby shower because you chose to have everything be a patisserie."

                "Ughhhh! You're ruining everything!!" Prompto whined loudly, lightly reclining in his seat to show his annoyance yet still accommodating to his sensitive back and five months along bump.

* * *

                "Ooh can't nobody do it like you, said every little thing you do." Prompto softly hummed as he made a sandwich.

                Habitually, he placed his hand over his stomach as he made his way to the couch, lapsing back to singing loudly just to humour himself.

                A soft nudge that could've easily been ignored caught Prompto's attention, silencing him. Another movement, as if his stomach was rumbling in hunger made a smile spread across his face.

                "Are you moving around?" He softly cooed, rubbing his hand over his bump.

                With one last nudge, Prompto felt no more movement.

 

_"So I can just summon stuff from your armiger?" Prompto looked up from the camp fire to meet his gaze with Noctis'._

_"Yeah. Apparently some of my predecessors could share some of their magic with their significant others."_

_"Really? Does that mean I can conjure up fire and shit?"_

_"Probably not." Noctis endearingly laughed at his clear excitement._

_"I mean, you could try." He lifted a finger to show a small flame right at the tip._

_"Okay...thinking about fire, thinking about fire..." Prompto snapped his fingers together but nothing came._

 

                Promptodabbed at the blood and snot leaking from his nose, the realization that there was a small, precious, fragile life right within him that he was responsible for sinking in deep within his psyche. It made him nervous, gave him anxiety about all the dumb ways he could fuck up, made him cry even harder about how he'd live with himself if the baby died. He'd probably die too. His heart would probably stop from all the pain it's gone through.

                He knew he was being irrational but Gods, anything could happen, and right now, it was driving Prompto crazy.

* * *

 

                Prompto took a deep breath as he leaned back in his seat. The sky the darkest, deepest blue he'd seen in a while. Small speckles of stars shinning through the city smog, having to focus to see them glimmer. As if reaching out for something that'll always be unreachable. Something that you couldn't ever phantom. He pressed his hand to his face as he willed back everything. His shoulders shaking as he dryly sobbed into his hand.

                Prompto had been feeling miserable the past week and the reoccurring nightmares of being back in Niflehiem weren't helping at all. Waves of grief kept washing over him when he wondered too far into his thoughts, people kept giving his weird stares on the street, his thin frame not accommodating to the round stomach to seem like natural fat. Even though he knew he wasn't being stared at by every single person, it still made him anxious and not want to go outdoors unless he needed to and was in layers or loose clothing.

                So there he was, lamenting in the small empty park that belonged to the apartment he lived in, missing Noctis while he cursed his brain for riddling him with night terrors of Nifelhiem.

* * *

                Animatedly chatting as he made hand gestures, Prompto smiled brightly as Iris laughed into her fist, the setting sun illuminating her hair. 

                Gladio piped up as Prompto and Iris' laughter died down, Ignis contently smiling as he listened. They had all decided to spend some time together to relax, tell jokes, and visit some small stores while strolling.

                A raised piece of the walkway caught Prompto's toe, taking him off balance as a gasp leaped from his chest, heart jumping to his throat with mirth quickly draining from his face to horrid fear.

                Even though Gladio caught him before he could hit the ground, his eyes still embarrassingly watered. The thought of falling over and hurting the baby frightening him and spilling over his teeming emotions that he had been controlling over the few days.

                "I-I could've..." Prompto choked out as fat tears rushed down his face, clutching onto Gladio.

                "Hey, but you didn't. I got you." Gladio soothed as Iris lightly rubbed his shaking shoulder.

                 "Yeah but what if the next time you're not there and I–" Prompto hid his face into his hands as he took deep breaths. Gladio couldn't always be there to catch him and Prompto was fully aware of clumsy he is that something like this was sure to happen again.

                "With reflexes like yours, you'll stay right on your feet. Don't worry Prompto. Hey...right now? You and the baby are totally fine, no need for tears."

                "Your body is practically designed to protect the baby when you fall anyways." Iris chipped in, handing Prompto a few tissues.

                "Ugh this is embarrassing; bursting into tears from a trip…" He forlornly sighed as he cleaned his face, his tearful fit finished and pushed back.

 

                "Are you sure you'll be okay on your  own?" Ignis stood by Prompto as he unlocked the front door to his home.

                "Yeah! I'll be fine Igs, a little moodiness never did anything to anybody," he said.

                "Alright." Ignis pursed his lips. "But call if you need anything. We're always here."

                "Of course. Where's all this concern coming from?" Prompto tersely chuckled. Ignis was being a bit too cautious but he took it as just a sign of him showing that he cared.

                "No reason. You just seem...a little faint."

                "Do I? Well I'll let you know that I'm doing just great! And I'm thankful that you care so much. Really."

                "Alright... I'll be  _seeing_  you." Ignis jokingly winked before taking his leave.

                Closing the door behind himself, Prompto slowly slid down the door to sit on his behind, the empty fluttering in his chest from pretending to be that cheery a now foreign feeling for himself.

* * *

_"Please stop sniffling so loud I'm trying to sleep...!"_

_Prompto looked up through the blur of his tears to see Loqi frowning with his eyes closed a cell across from him._

_"Sorry..."_

_"Don't– don't say you're sorry just shut up..." Prompto would have taken offence if Loqi's tone wasn't so defeated and they were in a better setting for him to even care about something as trivial as someone telling you to "shut up" when they're literally waiting to be tortured._

_Gods. they were being tortured._

_Prompto bit back the small whine that wanted to escape from his throat. Which was weird since Prompto wasn't usually vocal when he cried; too busy gasping for air through sobs. A faint thought then popped into his mind before quickly floating away_

_How did Loqi cry?_

 

                Prompto steadied the camera in front of himself before pressing the button to start the countdown. He quickly yet carefully made his way to where he was to pose, letting the orange tinted sunlight leak through his bedroom window to illuminate him and the area in the cameras view. He sat with his legs folded underneath him, his body profile while he tilted his head and faced the camera at a quarter angle to get a streak of light across his face. He stayed stationary for the first two pictures before slowly blinking, changing his head's angle, and straightening his posture.

                Prompto got up from the soft, deep red blanket he bought just for the mini photoshoot to the camera to check the images. He wore all black and only the anniversary bracelet to have elements that reminded him of Noctis in the picture.

                The images looked great, some of them wanted to be deleted but two stuck out the most for him, the one that had the light streak across his front and face, and one that seemed to just illuminate him in a halo of light as if he was in a staged painting.

                "Damn, I didn't know I look this freakin' good...!"

                Taking his camera from its tripod, he put it in its bag and made his way out his house to transfer the photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated to keep the inspiration flowin'~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED MY HISTORY ESSAY SO TAKE THIS FIC

                During the Darkness, Prompto had thrown a lot of his attention into demon hunting when Noctis had gone missing, needing something to distract him and take away his excess energy. Now it felt weird with no work to do and all the free time he could imagine in years, especially knowing that everyone else was rightfully busy with work.

                "What're you gigglin' on about, boy?" Cid looked over from his seat on the porch of his house, Prompto sitting to his right in his own cushioned seat.

                "Just how reckless I was during the Darkness and now I'm just relaxing. I'm completely unfit for work. If it weren't for this baby, I bet I'd be hunting like never before."

                "Well then its damn good that yer pregnant and not carelessly waving your gun around at beasts. Gives you a reason to take care of yourself."

                "Yeah."

                "I remember when Cor dragged your measly ass to Hammerhead to help us with repairing." Cid laughed out when Prompto looked away and hid his face behind his hand, the immature way he acted burned into his memory.

                Getting carried away with hunts, Cor would be livid when he would catch him. Prompto would fight more monsters and demons than necessary, rushing into battle without a plan nor an ounce of stealth. Carelessly getting himself injured, he would even stay in the combat zone longer than required, unhealthily comfortable with functioning on constant terror of the unknown since Nifelhiem, and not reporting back to Cor upon his arrivals after a mission.

 

                Cor constantly scolded him about his actions but Prompto didn't care. He knew he was one of the greater marksmen within the Hunters. Until Cor one day threw Prompto into the back of his car and drove all the way to Hammerhead while ranting about his carelessness.

                "Goddamnit Prompto...! You have got to stop working like this or I'm never putting you back out there. I mean it. You need to learn to take care of yourself and not rush into fights. I get that you're distraught about the Prince missing, but that doesn't mean you can just throw away your life! Noctis is clearly not dead and you need to stop acting like he is! What're we supposed to tell him when he comes back and you're dead? By the time I come back here, you better have your act together." Cor pulled a pouting, bruised, tearing up Prompto out of the car and to a lounging Cid.

 

                "Hey! What did I tell y'all about goin' through my scraps!?" A group of little kids ran away from his sorted garbage at the front of the house to others sides of the street, disappearing behind houses.

                Except for two, who ran up to the steps that led to his porch. One of them taller than the other.

                "Hello sir! Is it okay if we go through your garbage?" The taller one asked.

                "No."

                "Aw c'mon Cid, pleeasssseee?"

                "No! And what did I say about callin' me Cid?"

                While the both of them amusingly argued, the shorter one silently stared up at Prompto.

                "Hello." Prompto waved while sending an inviting smile to the child.

                "Are you pregnant?" The wonder in the child's sparkling eyes were amusing as he shyly inched closer to Prompto.

                "Yes, I am."

                "You have a baby in you!?" The taller one rushed over.

                "This is Kal and Dein," Said Cid.

                "I'm Prompto, nice to meet you."

                "Nice to meet you Prompto, I'm Dein!" The taller one exclaimed, with a wide smile on his face.

                "I thought only ladies could have babies..." Kal innocently looked up at Prompto for an explanation.

                "Some really cool dudes can have babies too." Was the simple answer he gave, smugly shrugging his shoulders. 

                "Wow! I'm supper cool, can I have a baby!?"

                "Can we feel your tummy?"

                "You can, but they don't really kick, they just rustle around." Prompto could feel the baby slightly moving due to hearing his voice, but he didn't think it was enough for the kids to feel.

                A loud gasp came from Dein, "I think I can feel it!"

                "That's just Prompto breathing..."

                "Oh." 

                 Holding back laughter, Prompto commented that they probably wouldn't feel the baby kick yet.

                "Will we get to see the baby when it comes out?" Dein asked.

                "Sure! If you can wait for four months."

                "Four months? That's forever!" Kal exclaimed.

                "Why don't y'all get home before your parents get worried." Cid interjected.

                "Can we get some scraps before we leave?"

                "No! Now scram, before I-!" Getting up from his seat in a false threat, the kids ran off in screeching laughter.

                "Those kids are adorable." Prompto commented.

                "They sure are, I just wished they didn't go through my garbage."

* * *

                "Who's ready for a fucking awesome maternity ward tour!!?" Aranea jeered while Cindy yelled out to hype the both of them.

                Both Ignis and Prompto calmly stood aside as the couple made noise.

He had asked Ignis to come along on the tour as he wished for him to be present when he gave birth, and the tour would get him accommodated to the layout of the delivery room so he would be less likely to bump into things. Ignis was honoured to be the mentor for when he gave birth and his eyes even watered upon the news when Prompto had casually asked, not thinking that it was that big of a deal. 

                "Don't, fuckin' embarrass me." He grumbled as the automatic hospital doors opened.

                The hospital was a ten minute ride from his house and probably a few minutes more if he used public transportation. The group waited a short while before a worker approached them. She first showed them the nurses' station, the triage and some of the questions they'd ask once you entered the hospital. In the maternity ward, Prompto took notice of the soft colours of the interior, and the "please be quiet" signs on the walls to set the atmosphere. In an area that was open in the form of an octagon, there were seats outside the doors that led to separate delivery rooms. Inside an empty one was a large bed and tons of medical equipment neatly tucked out of the way.

                "So here is a room that you could deliver in. Each layout is the same for the other rooms. The bed is foldable for when you give birth to when you want to sleep. There's even a TV to give you some entertainment and not focus on contractions!" The lady then made her way over to the side of the bed, gesturing to a dark screen that had some wires attached to it.

                "This fetal monitor will record your contractions and the baby's heartbeat. Along with this, there's some nitrous oxide or laughing gas that you can administer yourself to reduce the pain of labour. You can stop your intake any time you would like and choose to use something else like epidural if it doesn't seem strong enough."

                "Would the baby be taken to another area to be taken care of? Also, is there a bathroom in here?" Ignis questioned. 

                "Upon birth, the baby would stay in the room. To your right, by the entrance, there's an area where we clean the baby and put a movable crib right by the bed. Your baby won't have to leave your sight." Ignis followed close behind the woman, confident in his steps as he stood an appropriate amount of distance behind her by the delivery bathroom.

                "Ooh? Sitting in a shower? That's living lavish." Prompto stepped into the bathroom in awe but his face turned blank at what seemed to be a measuring cup in the toilet in place where it would catch your waste.

                An immature snort came from Cindy at the sight.

                "That is a 'hat' to monitor your urine output and an emergency button by the toilet just in case something is to happen."

                Now it was Aranea's time to bite back a giggle as she stood at the threshold of the bathroom. Prompto gave questioning looks to the both of them, looked over to where Ignis was with a wry smile, and just sighed as he left the bathroom. Lastly the nurse led them to the cafeteria and gave a short run through of what they served and other areas where you could eat outside the cafeteria, bringing the tour to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even adults laugh at potty jokes!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a warning that there will be a scene with hinted to pretty obvious transphobia. I will include a bold header that states the beginning and end of the trasphobia, but will not censor the victim character's reaction to the scene as their emotions will effect the next chapter. Read safely and know your limits please.

                "Ugh, I look like a mess Igs... I hate pregnancy masks." Prompto grumbled as he tightened the grey cardigan over his shoulders, the cool air starting to settle in now that the sun was setting.

                "I'm sure you look fine. I bet it's not even that obvious." Ignis said as he walked along with Prompto to meet up with Gladio.

                As they approached Gladio he easily fell into their light chatter as they made their way to the restaurant on foot.

                "Table for three?"

                "Yes."

                Prompto looked around at the other tables filled with people living their daily lives and comfortably conversing. Some would look up and have their eyes linger on his stomach, others just glancing in natural curiosity, chills ran down his spine when he looked away and focused on following the guide.

                The server lead them to a table with one side having a wall of cushioned seats while the other side had chairs. Prompto, with a body that could act up at any moment, immediately took the softer side, the low atmosphere lighting hiding his sly grin of not having to sit in a hard chair.

As the server began placing the menus in front of everyone, Ignis began to speak up when he heard the booklet tap the table.

                "This is in Braille." The server said.

                "Oh... Thank you." Ignis curtly nodded.

                "Your waiter will be with you in a few moments."

                Prompto leaned closer to the table to see Ignis' menu. "They have Braille ones, that's sweet!"

                After their waiter introduced himself and took the order for their drinks, the three of them fell back into conversation.

                "In a few months there will be people going to Insomnia to clean up and get ready to rebuild." Ignis said as he settled in his seat, already knowing what he wanted to order.

                "Really?" Prompto glanced up from the menu in surprise.

                "Yeah, there are already hunters clearing out monsters." Gladio piped up.

                "That's...good."

                "So how are you Prompto?" Ignis softly smiled in his direction.

                "Great! Baby's always moving but never kicking. It's feels nice to have so much free time instead of working."

                "Lucky, I'm kinda jealous." Gladio said with a smirk.

                "That's good to hear."

                "I have another ultrasound scheduled so I'm planning to get some pics. Even if a lot of them look the same."

                "Are you going to frame them?" Ignis asked.

                "I had bought a scrapbook to get me to start taking photos again."

                "Thank God, you don't know how weird it's been not seeing you run around with your camera." Gladio sighed out.

                Once the waiter gave them their drinks, they ordered their food.

                Prompto fidgeted with his hands, serenely sitting in his seat as he looked around the restaurant. The low lighting really hid the fact that there were other people just a few metres away, with no partial wall blocking anyone from each other. A small shiver went down his back as his eyes grazed past a table. Curiously, he looked over to see a grown man staring him down, ignoring the others who were at his table.

                Prompto gave a small smile, the man was probably zoning off. He didn't look away and Prompto tried to ignore the grimace that morphed into the man's face by looking back at Ignis and Gladio.

                "Have you thought of any names?" Gladio asked, absentmindedly stirring his drink with his straw.

                "Ahh, no... I really should get on that, huh?" Prompto nervously scratched the patch of hair on his chin.

                "You still have a few months left to decide or make a list. Some people leave it to the last minute so they don't dwell on it for too long." Ignis took a sip from his drink.

                The waiter had come back with the food, asking if anyone needed anything else before departing. They all happily dug in, with comfortable silence as they had already conversed before and were focusing on their dishes. Prompto didn't even pay any mind to the table with the sour looking man anymore.

                Once they were finished, Prompto was happy, full, and ready to empty his weak bladder in the restroom. But getting there would mean walking past the weird old dude. Not that Prompto couldn't put up a fight – because he damn well can – but he didn't feel comfortable fighting in his current condition.

                "Do you need the washroom? I know you're like a running faucet now that you're preggo." Gladio, reading his mind, sent Prompto a wry smirk at his own joke. 

                "Shaddup, I would. Maybe I'm over thinking it, but the dude over there – don't look – behind you has been staring at me since we ordered our food." Gladio, without an ounce of shame, turned his head over his shoulder to see the man now discreetly yet still obviously staring at the lot of them.

                "Prompto literally said not to look, Gladio," Ignis said.

                "I know but I was curious...! I can go with you to the bathroom if it worries you so much."

                "Really!? But I don't wanna leave Igg-"

                "I'll be fine! I'm just sitting here."

                "Are you sure?" Gladio's tone was gentle, placing a hand on Ignis' when he nodded, and getting up to go with Prompto.

                He sped by the table to the bathroom with Gladio casually trailing behind.

                While Prompto was squatting over the toilet,  he heard Gladio turn on the tap to presumably wash his hands. The bathroom was more lit than outside, giving Prompto a clear view of his developing pregnancy mask while he washed his hands.

                "You look fine. To be honest, your freckles kind of make it look normal." Prompto slowly turned to face Gladio, a 'did-you-just-actually-say-that?' look on his face.

                "What...?"

                "I just mean that–"

**Warning: Transphobic character**

 

                "I just don't get you people..." Another person had entered the restroom, catching the both of them off guard.

                Leaning to the side to peer past Gladio, he saw the same man with a scowl still on his face, his arms defensively crossed.

                "Why would you still...turn into a man...but get pregnant? It just doesn't make sense!"

                Is this really happening? Prompto stared, perplexed that this man would take the time to follow someone into a bathroom to cause a scene about something he had no right of sticking his nose into.

                "'Cuz I can." Prompto lazily shot back, as Gladio made his way towards the door the man was blocking.

                "It's disgusting! The Gods wouldn't have wanted this!"

                Gladio snorted at the remark. If the Astrals wanted to do something to Prompto they already had many chances. "Imma need you to step of the way."

                "No!"

                Prompto didn't really go through this type of discrimination unless it was some of the people whispering behind his back in high school or his parent's initial distaste. Having a stranger personally approach him was a new, unwelcome experience he hoped to never go through again.

                "Dude, just move out the way...!" He was getting pissed off.

                "Don't fucking yell at me you tr–" His voice was cut short as Gladio roughly shoved him aside, the man tripping over his own feet to land roughly on the floor with a pained grunt.

                Prompto was guided out through the door and they hurriedly made their way to Ignis once they heard the man swear behind the closed door.

                "Hey Igs we're ready to go." Gladio said, grabbing Ignis' hand once he got up from his seat.

                "What's going on?" Ignis asked, his voice laced with a lilt of suspicion.

                "The dude followed us into the bathroom, trying to talk shit and Gladio had to shove him out of the way of the door. So now we're leaving cuz we already paid!" Prompto rattled as he sped walked in pace with the both of them.

                "YOU'RE A FUCKING FREAK!! YOU DISGUST EVERYONE HERE, YOU'RE A NUISANCE. SPREADING YOUR DISEASE BY HAVING KIDS!" The man continued to yell obscenities, a waiter approaching him with what seemed to be security.

 

**Warning: Transphobic scene ends**

                A chill washed over Prompto as he saw everyone at their tables looking at him, their whispers buzzing in his ears like incandescent bees, burning gazes causing him to want to be out of his own skin. He was oddly embarrassed. Being exposed by one hateful person to scrutinizing others. He knew the essence of not being able nor wanting to please others, but being the centre of attention connected to disruptive and negative energy made him feel horrible. His heart fluttered in his chest and his face burned.

                Prompto wanted to leave. Now. He didn't care about the waiters who came to ask if they were okay, he didn't care about the apologies, or the people who verbally disagreed with the man. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to go to his actual home. Where he was in his best element. He missed Insomnia.

                Prompto missed Noctis.

                The commotion of other people's voices turned to white noise as he made his way to the exit, ignoring the calls of his name from Gladio and Ignis, the place was getting too hot and too loud. The cool air kissed Prompto on his cheeks, ruffled his cardigan and softly combed through his hair.

                His heart hurt. Either physically or emotionally, as he thought about his beloved Noctis with his stupid jokes, silly faces, and overconfidence in others. He missed his hugs, and the comforting ways he would console Prompto when he was upset. Prompto hated that he could barely remember the comfort he felt from being with Noctis but his heart would still long for it.

                Walking was becoming a nuisance when his sight was a blur full of tears and his legs still nervously shook from being in such an out of element situation.

                Luckily there was a bench to rest at.

                Prompto looked up at the deep blue of the night as tears ran down his face. He's always crying. Noctis used to be the cry-baby of the group, as much as he denied it, and now it was Prompto's turn.

                "Gods, I miss you so much Noctis." He quietly whispered to himself through his tears.

                But something struck a chord as he said his name aloud. He looked up when he heard Gladio call his name from down the street.

                "Prompto, are you alright?" Ignis asked.

                That one question. That one stupid, constant, genuine question. Prompto slowly looked up from the floor, mouth ajar as no sound escaped. A small hiccup, and the dam came loose.

                "I miss him so much." He wailed, crying like a baby as snot came from his nose.

                "I can't do this! I-I don't know what I'm doing! Please! I just want him back!" He cried into Gladio's shoulder as the both of them sat on the bench beside him.

                Ignis rubbed his back as he continued to cry, "of course you can do this, Prompto. You've been through so much shit but you're still here. You're one of the most stubborn, kindest, strongest person I've met."

                "We all wish... wish that Noct could be here. But..." Gladio's voice shook as he trailed off.           Over time Prompto's wails turned into low whines as he tried to breathe.

                "I don't– I don't want to go to my house..." He said. The last thing he wanted was to be alone.

                "That's okay. We have a soft guest bed just for you." Ignis soothed.

 

                For the rest of the night, they all fitted spontaneously on the couch as they watched movies on the TV, Prompto quietly sitting in between the both of them, in baggie pyjamas that belonged to Gladio. They playfully looked for names online, Gladio purposely suggesting names he knew Prompto would despise to get a laugh out of him. Movies then turned into comedy specials that all of them could enjoy with the lack of physical cues of humour Ignis would not be able to pick up. Sooner, rather than later, Prompto fell asleep on the couch, hazily conscience when Gladio picked him up and softly tucked him into the bed of the guest room. His whispers to Ignis not registering when the bedroom door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, near the end of this chapter, this kind of turned into a vent but I'm still satisfied with the results. Thank you so much for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

_"I… so…s–"_

_Light shined through the window to press upon Prompto's eyelids. His eyelashes fluttering as he slowly awoke, the room a soft cream that brightened due to the sunlight, the sheets a soft beige, keeping him toasty as he slowly looked to his side._

_"I'm so sorry…"_

_Noctis' hair was in his face, a frown on his lips that Prompto wanted to kiss away and comb his hands through his hair. Have the both of them hold each other close until the sunsets. Have his hands soothingly caress his cheek, grazing his surprising soft beard._

But he couldn't move.

_He felt a great weight press down on his chest, weighing a ton of bricks as he tried to force his still body to move. To reach out. To at least twitch. But nothing happened. Noctis' shining deep blue orbs stared into Prompto's with reserved sadness._

_"I'm sorry, Prompto." He felt his hands softly go through his golden mane of hair, as tears silently left Prompto's eyes._

_Noctis' apologetic tone was the exact same as it was when he thought something was his fault and_ _Prompto wanted to say that he was okay. That he wasn't mad at Noctis. That he shouldn't feel guilty. But all he could do was silently stare at Noctis' sad expression._

                It had been a whole week and Prompto hadn't stepped a foot outside, sleeping the days away and absentmindedly watching the television as the days passed by. The baby was becoming more active and shifting around in Prompto's stomach, pressing their hand or foot around anywhere they liked for a short while. Sometimes he would talk to them and sometimes they would respond to his voice. The thought of going outside worried Prompto, his mind flashing back to the incident that happened at the restaurant and causing his stomach to do nauseating flips, reminding him of the stomach aches he would get when he was younger.

                There was a knock on his door while he was brushing his teeth, having woken up and ate breakfast a few minutes ago. He walked over to the door, his feet taping against the dark hardwood floor.

                A worried looking Gladio was at the door, causing Prompto to look behind him to see if Ignis was behind him.

                "What's wrong?" Prompto asked, worried about the absence of Ignis' presence.

                "Nothing. I was just worried since no one had heard from you nor seen you for like, a week."

                "Oh,"

                "We even got Loqi's number from Cor." Gladio said as he followed Prompto into his home.

                "Well, I'm doing alright! Just chilling." Prompto said as he flopped comfortably into the living room couch.

                "Really? Doing what?" The scrutiny in Gladio's tone made Prompto visibly cringe.

                "Sleeping, watching TV… Eating." Prompto lowered nto the couch, hoping it would swallow him whole from the withering look Gladio was giving him.

                "When's the last time you've been outside?"

                "Opened the window just yester-"

                "I'm being serious Prompto…!" Gladio's voice was exasperated, his voice wasn't even raised.

                Prompto stared at his entwined fingers, the television morphing into white noise as the both of them sat in tense silence.

                "You can't stay in here forever."

                "I can go when I run out of food."

                "Prompto."

                He looked up to see Gladio staring down him with a sad frown on his face instead of his scowl and furrowed brows.

                "Aw, c'mon…" Prompto whined.

                "I know what happened at that restaurant really scared you. Whether you admit it or not, I know. It's different and horrible. No one is as forward as that in Insomnia. It still exists but they're more discreet about it. Here? Not so much. You probably don't want to go outside again because you think it might happen again."

                Of course Gladio could read him like an open book. They've been friends for way too long and Gladio already was an attentive person before they even met. Prompto scowled deeply at the carpet, burning holes into the floor with his fiery gaze.

                "Well now that you've hit all the marks. What do you suppose I do?" Prompto's voice dripped with defensive attitude, not wanting to be picked apart and nagged at.

                Gladio let out an audible sigh. "Look, I just want you to take care of yourself. You're pregnant and you're my best friend. You'll go crazy if you stay in here."

                "I'll go crazy if I go out there too." His arms crossed tightly over his chest.

                "No you won't, and you'll have to leave sooner or later."

                It was the last thing Gladio said before making his way out of Prompto's apartment.

 

                Prompto stayed indoors for another week, going out only once to buy groceries clad in the most baggy clothes he could ever find in his closet. Gladio or Ignis would call to check up on him and try to convince him to go outside but he would never budge.

                He stared at the now displayed Ultima Blade on the wall opposite to his bed, the early afternoon sun leaking through his window as he daydreamed on top of the bed sheets, occasionally dosing off.

                "Why am I so lazy?" Prompto mused to himself as he rubbed his stomach.

                A knock on his door pulled him out of his limbo of slumber. Shimmying off the bed, Prompto slowly made his way to the front door, every step an internal battle of if he should even bother checking .

                "You better open this damn door…!"

                From the sound of Loqi's threatening tone, Prompto quickly made his way to whip it open.

                "Loqi? What the hell are you doing here?"

                "Nice to see you too. I'm sleeping over for a few days." He walked past Prompto in one stride, a duffle bag over his shoulder as he bent over to take off his shoes.

                Prompto stood at the door, confusedly staring at air as he tried to remember if he ever invited Loqi over. He didn't. He was sure of it.

                "Close the door. If you're wondering why I'm here, I came because I'm worried about you."   Loqi dropped his duffle bag beside the couch in the living room and made his way to the kitchen, taking out a glass and pouring out water from the refrigerated filter. He gracefully took a seat at the island, patting the space opposite of him. Prompto made his way to the seat in front of Loqi, silently watching as he took a sip of his self served glass of water.

                "Why are you here?"

                "I heard something happened to you. What went off?"

                "I asked a question firs-"

                "And I don't care."

                Prompto crossed his arms and frowned as he stared down at the granite. Fingers tapping in an even rhythm against his arm. Loqi took another sip of his water, the silence in the room thick.

                "I got… called out? I guess, at the restaurant Gladio, Ignis and I went to by some random dude. I've never really had that happen to me before." Prompto leaned over the table, making sure his stomach didn't press against the edge of the table as he rested his head in his hand, the words coming out of him like a clogged faucet sputtering back to functionality.

                "I didn't like… — What bothered me the most was the amount of attention I got. Whether it was people who disagreed with the dude or not. I just wanted to live my own life privately just like everybody else… And _one dude_ stripped that away from me in that _one moment_. I'm proud of who I am, I'm okay with not being cis. But there's something… Something about somebody telling others that _one_ fact about me – without asking – and using it to gain attention or a reaction from others to make me feel bad."

                "Prompto," Loqi placed a hand on Prompto's own fidgeting digits, "I'm sorry that happened to you but it's not gonna get any better if you just stay here."

                "I know." He sighed out, appreciating the supportive contact from his brother. "I just don't want it to happen again. To be honest, I'll admit it was scary. Especially with how I am now. Not that I'm saying that I don't enjoy being pregnant – this is a blessing – but it just makes me an even bigger target y'know? Noticeable."

                "Yes."

                "Fuck, I'm all up in my feelings." Prompto's voice shook as he wiped away the tears forming in his eyes.

                "That's fine." Loqi softly laughed out.

                Prompto felt light. Having all of that come out of him. A part of him didn’t even know why he was acting this way until he started talking and things just began to click together. The atmosphere was calm, the TV buzzing in the background with which ever channel it was on, the mellow lighting with only a few lights on in the house, and the pondering silence between the both of them.

                "You think you'll be ready to go outside tomorrow?" Loqi's tone was surprisingly soft, catching Prompto off guard as he made eye contact with him.

                "Why are you being so _nice_ to me?" He teases, leaning back in his seat to feign recoiling from him.

                "Shut up." He grumbled, falling straight back into his prickled outer shell due to Prompto's teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say, thanks for reading this chapter! Oh, just curious but what do y'all read this on? Computer? Phone?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeemus, I haven't posted in FOREVER. All of your comments kept me pushing through and I hope posting this chapter opens up the gate of where I keep this fic enclosed in so I can get the inspiration flowing again!!  
> Also, I kinda frigged up the timeline of Prompto's pregnancy but I think I got the flow back!

                "Prompto." A groan and a shift.

                "Wake up." Prompto rolled over in his bed, pulling the sheets over his head. Nothing would get him out of this bed, he was set on sleeping the whole day away. Not a single thing could be important enough to–

                "I made breakfast. Omelettes."

                "Shit! why didn't you tell me sooner!" Prompto's voice was hoarse and low as it cracked from being abruptly raised, the smell of cooked food softly wafting into his room.

                Loqi rolled his eyes before walking out of the room the brothers now shared. Following behind Loqi, Prompto heavily plopped onto the kitchen island chair, wasting no time into devouring the dish.

                “Are you ready to go for a walk?” Loqi asked.

Prompto slowly blinked, lip curled and face scrunched as he glared into the floor and then at Loqi.

                “No.”

                “Great, let’s get ready.”

                Prompto groaned out before getting up off of the chair, stomping to his room while Loqi placed the dishes in the sink. As Prompto sifted through his dresser for clothes, his mood dampened with apprehension. He sulked as he pulled on some sweatpants, ignoring the scars and stretch marks on his legs and hips

 

                It’s almost been an hour and they still hadn’t left the house, the siblings argued as the oldest tried to convince the younger one to go outside for at least ten minutes. Prompto was throwing a fit, chest heaving as fat tears slid down his face, aware that the reason was mixed with his high emotions and his genuine opposition towards going outside.

                “Prompto. There’s no need to cry, all we’re going to do is go to an outdoor food vendor that also takes in finished bounty missions.” Loqi walked away from the hallway in front of the still closed front door and made his way to the living room to get a box of tissues from the coffee table.

                “B-but-“ His own blubbering made Prompto feel like he was a teenager all over again with hot tears searing down his face for trivial reasons. But this time it didn't feel so trivial.

                He takes some tissues offered from Loqi and blows his snotty nose.

                “I will make sure that nothing happens to you.” Loqi pauses, hesitantly placing his hands on Prompto’s arms, steadying him. “Okay?”

                Prompto breathed in and out, in and out, convincing himself that it was okay to relax his muscles, swallowing back the block in throat. The pathetic sound he made when he finally breathed out was embarrassing, burning a hole deep into his chest with shame.

                “...” He tried to respond.

                An invisible spectre clutched onto his neck, squeezing the air right out of him. Prompto saw the flash of worried recognition on his brother's face at what he must have looked like.

                “Pr....pto...”

                His voice was fading in and out and Prompto needed to sit down. Right now Prompto needed to sit down, and if he didn’t sit down he’d...he’ll–

                His hand reached out for anything. Any surface for support before he slid to the floor. It’s uncomfortable, not being able to curl up as he mentally sinks into himself, his stomach making sure he couldn’t hide his face into his knees.

                “Okay...Uh, Prom I’m gonna need you to breathe.” Loqi lowered down onto the floor, crossing his legs as he sat in front of the blond.

                “I am breathing!” His voice was strangled as he let out ragged breaths, his hands on the back of his neck as he tried to ground himself.

                “Well then breathe slower.”

                “You’re so freaking— I didn’t even want to go outside!”

                “Don’t blame me! You’re the one having a panic attack...!”

                Prompto’s head snapped up from the dark wood flooring defiance and denial running through his veins. “Fuck you!”

                “For what!?”

                “Annoying me! Making me go outside to some stupid ass place!” Prompto got up fuming as he stomped on the floor to fully assert that he was angry.

                “Well if you have so much energy to cuss me out we’ll be going outside.” Loqi’s voice was cool, his shoulders squared as he made his way to the front door, blatantly ignoring Prompto's sour attitude.

                “Arrghhh!!!” Prompto groaned aloud as he went out the door, ignoring the back of his mind chastising himself for being so loud in the hallway of the apartment.

 

                He hung close to Loqi, not wanting to be separated from him as they walked down the streets, avoiding looking at any passerby’s just in case they were staring at him. Feeling a minuscule rumble that Prompto really didn’t know if it was the baby or not, he placed his hand on his stomach.

                “Want something to ea—“

                “Yes.” Prompto cut Loqi off, walking over to take a seat at the table to scan over a menu, as if he hadn’t already memorized what every outdoor dining and bounty taking venue has.

                “I would like the spicy barbecue sauce skewers, please?” The man standing with a notebook in his hand silently nodded, jotting down the order. “And I’ll just have a glass of water.”

                Loqi sat down across from him, silently drumming his fingers at the table. “How are you so far?”

                Prompto shrugged. “Could be worse.”

                “How so?”

                “I could’ve thrown up, run back home, cause a scene somewhere.”

                “Ha, like you could cause a scene.”

                “Hoho, don’t test me Tummelt.”

                “Okay, your highness.” Loqi’s voice dripped with acidic sarcasm. Prompto squirmed from the notion, feeling something unpleasant roll in his gut from being referred as someone of royalty. He could feel Loqi’s intuitive gaze upon his uncomfortable expression, opting not to bring it up.

                Once the food was brought out for Prompto to dig into, he watched Loqi leave his seat from in front of him to talk with the clerk about his finished hunts, the both of them talking for a while before the clerk disappeared and came back with a wad of cash. He wiped his hands and around his mouth with a napkin when Loqi walked back to the table, getting ready to disembark from the vendor.

                “Alright. Let’s take a small stroll before we go back home.” Prompto heavily sighed, wanting to change back into comfortable, baggy clothes to laze around in his house, basking in the moment of shamelessly relaxing because of being pregnant.

                “C’mon let’s go.” Loqi playful shoved his shoulder, mindful not to have him topple over.

* * *

                Prompto peacefully hummed to himself as he mixed a bowl of cookie dough, the spring sun leaking from the window of Ignis’ kitchen, softly warming his skin.

                “He’s fuckin’ ugly!” Loqi’s voice cut through his meditative stupor.

                “No he’s not! You’re just mean!” Gladio pouted, holing his phone to his chest as if protecting it from Loqi’s scorn.

                “He dresses so plain, it’s completely unattractive.”

                Over the whole week, Loqi would convince Prompto to go outside at most twice a day to take walks, stop at stores, help with minimal tasks, and occasionally go over to Gladio and Ignis’s place. Like now. Ignis was teaching Prompto how to make a healthier version of chocolate chip cookies since his cravings seemed to be leaning on the sweet side.

                “Alright, you can take the dough out of the bowl now,” Ignis said.

                “That’s why you're single.” Gladio mumbled, knowing full well that Loqi had heard him.

                He bit back a snort when he heard his brother squawk indignantly, helping Ignis make slightly squished spheres so that the cookie would properly morph into the semblance of a circle once placed in the oven.

                “I  _choose_  to be single, thanks!”

                Prompto turned away from the sweets so that he could burst into laughter, unabashedly amused with the excuse his stubborn brother had came up with.

                “Mhm, okay, sure.”

                ”This has nothing to do with the stupid dude on your phone! You’re just _shitting_ on me!” Loqi’s voice morphed into a whine.

                Prompto was so distracted by the two of them arguing that he didn’t notice when Ignis had finished molding the rest of the cookies and had slid them into the oven.

                “‘Ey! Guess who’s back in town!!?” Iris’ voice filtered through the door before it even opened, gaining the attention of everyone in the living room and kitchen.

                “Uhh, you?” Loqi inquired, looking away from a smug looking Gladio.

                Prompto watched her shuffle to the side once she entered the foyer, a bright grin on her face reminding him of when she was younger.

                “Even better!” 

                Light brown hair, youthful dark green eyes, and a soft smile that could only belong to Talcott Hester. A soft gasp escaped Prompto, happy to see another familiar face.

                “Yooo!” He strolled over to him, arms wide open to invite him to a well deserved hug.

                “Prompto! You look...” Talcott owlishly blinked, pulling back from the hug with a blank look on his face as he tried to find the right words to describe Prompto’s new size and patches on his face.

                “Like a pregnant mess?” He grinned, watching the young man’s eyes widen like saucers to openly gawk.

                “P—pre—“ Talcott gasped, Prompto didn't know if the young man could even look any more surprised yet here Talcott was.

                “Oh my gods! What the heck!!?” Talcott was rambling, shaking both of Prompto’s hands in his own in excitement while he distractedly made his way to the living room.

                “Do you know the gender yet, any names, twins? Can I feel!?” Laughter erupted from Prompto at all the questions flung his way.

                “Yes you can try. But I don’t think they’ll— oh!” As soon as Talcott had gently placed his hand on the baby bump, they had roughly kicked against his hand.

                Talcott looked like he wanted to cry.

                “What the hell!? Move, I wanna feel!” Gladio got up from where he sat, gently yet strongly pushing Talcott off of the couch to take his spot.

                The baby kicked again, softer this time. Gladio looked like he had just caught a shooting star and it would grant any wish he wanted. His eyes—that were always an open book—shone with amazement and wonder. Prompto was just as surprised.

                “What the fuuuuuuuck,” he said. In is pregnancy book it did say that the feeling of a baby kicking would be different and almost indescribable, but he never knew it would be…this sharp. So noticeable. So many people said that you could easily mistake it for hunger pangs but Prompto knew. Knew that these kicks could never compare to hunger.

                “Well, there’s a first for everything.” Ignis stated, gracefully leaning over the backrest of his couch, peering over Prompto’s shoulder.

                He pressed a finger against a prodding limb, as if knowing the presence of their own father, the baby delivered two quick kicks against Prompto’s fingers before settling. He could feel them relaxing, no longer in the mood to greet any others.

                The miniature commotion of feeling the baby kick for the first time waved over the group and they resumed to casually conversing about anything that came to mind.

                “Not going to lie, ever since the eradication of the demons, work has been getting light.” Talcott leant over in the three seated couch he was seated in, grabbing a cookie to munch on.

                “That’s true, the beasts are starting to get back into the wild now that there aren’t demons to hunt them down.” Ignis said.

                “See? You haven’t been missing any action since your leave.” Iris gently elbowed Prompto in his side, knowing he was still a bit antsy from not working since he was pregnant. Being a bounty hunter wasn’t the safest job to handle while being pregnant.

                “Good to know.” Prompto dryly replied, with experienced knowledge that even if he tried to go back to work, Cor would personally escort him out with an embarrassing amount of ease. He grabbed two cookies and shoved them into his mouth.

* * *

                Prompto let out a loud yawn as he stuck his hand in his shirt, reaching to scratch an inch between his chest. Curiously, he pressed his finger against his nipple, pulling his hand out of his shirt to look at his fingertip, dabbled with a faint yellow substance. Staring at the colostrum, Prompto waited for a bout of embarrassment, shame, a gaping hole to open into his chest for having his masculinity invalidated. Yet he felt nothing of that. Sure, a part of him cringed away, but a larger—more confident—part pushed away that shame, reminding himself that he was still a man and that this was to provide for his child. That there should be a feeling of empowerment for what was happening to him.

                He wiped his hands together, thinking better of wiping his hand away in the passenger seat of Loqi’s car.

                “Ready to go?” Loqi asked, sliding into the driver's side.

                Prompto wiggled in his seat, feeling the cushion underneath his behind and straightening his back.

                “Yup.”

 

                “It’s now the sixth month!” Dr. Calo exclaimed, his ever present smile on his face as he slipped on his gloves.

                “It sure is...!” Prompto said, lying down on the exam table, lifting his shirt to expose his stomach.

                “So, has there been any new things that have happened?”

                “Many things...” Loqi bitterly muttered, remembering all the times Prompto would hog the bathroom or kick him out because of his constant bowel movements.

                Prompto pinched him in his side, pouting at the laugh he only got from him instead of shutting up.

                “Well, the baby has started kicking! Especially when they hear my voice, or just the loudness of a group of people. I’ve also began to...” Prompto searched for the right words. “Produce? Colostrum. And I’m not feeling dysphoric so that’s good!”

                “That’s great! Many people begin to develop colostrum during their sixth month.” The doctor spread the cold gel onto Prompto’s stomach, taking the ultrasound while waiting for the results for a regular urine test.

                Prompto was relieved to not feel a tight pressure against his bladder while lying down like he used to, relaxing on the table as he looked at the back of the screen where the ultrasound would be displayed.

                “Lucky for you, the baby’s position is covering their private parts so you won’t get any spoilers and I can print out pictures for you!”

                “That’s great! I’m super excited!”

                The doctor turned the monitor so that he could see his baby. Prompto hid behind his hands as a giddy smile split his face.

                “Oh my gods...” Really seeing the form of his own child on the ultrasound made everything more real for Prompto. That in just three months he would be a father to an amazing baby that would be just what he and Noctis dreamed of. Their stupid easy fantasies of living somewhere without any responsibilities of the whole country or crown but just their little sunshine.

                Prompto sniffled as he teared up, quickly wiping away his tears.

                “Everything seems good. Blood pressures are leveled and your baby is growing according to plan—now thirty centimeters and a whole pound! You must be feeling heavier.”

                “Oh hell yeah. I used to walk over here but my brother had to drive me.”

                Shit.

                Loqi blinked a few times, his face blank as he sat beside Prompto in his seat, staring into space with an unreadable expression. At least he wasn’t frowning. They had never been vocal about their relation, not knowing a proper way to explain it to people who would be curious towards Prompto’s brother that they’ve never seen even though blonds stand out in Insomnia and even other places out of the city. It was just that Dr. Calo’s bright open demeanour always had Prompto spill more things that he needed to.

                “That’s very kind of you.” The doctor turned his attention to Loqi.

                “Thanks.” Loqi said, his chin tucked to his chest as he stared down at his lap.

                Prompto tried to ignore the red of his brother’s cheeks, knowing his face was probably the same shade. But it felt nice. Having what could be chalked up to a blood relative since they are the same clone. They went through some hard times together, but pushed through it all.

                Even now they were still pushing through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I had made a modest Sims3 version of what Prompto's home probably looks like but the image is not as sharp as it could be so get ready for that!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been in England seeing some family and don’t any wifi where I’m at!!! I’m at my uncle’s rn so take this!  
> Also you probably have noticed that there are "missing" chapters, fear not! What I have done is take short chapters that did not have too much of a significance and merged them together!

_“You have the keys?” Noctis’ voice reached Prompto as he tried to buckle the baby into the car seat._

_“Huh...? Yeah, I think so!” The baby had a shaggy mess of dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black, if it wasn’t for the sun leaking through the rear window. Wide, deep blue eyes stared back at Prompto in awe as he continued to fumble with the straps._

_“Could you pass them to me when you’re done?” Noctis’ voice was there but he could not pin point from where, his boyfriend obviously not in the car._

_“Yeah!” Prompto knew the baby was about to let out a bout of laughter before he looked up but before he could hear he..._

 

                Prompto’s lip curled into a scowl before he blinked his eyes open. The room was filled with darkness, the sun not up and the moon not leaking through the shut curtains. The only thing tangible was the sound of Loqi breathing, still asleep. Great, another day without a full night’s rest. Prompto lay awake, staring at the hardly visible ceiling as his mind wondered. Since he had gotten better with not locking himself up indoors, Loqi had began to go back to his home from time to time and do hunts to get money or when he was really bored. That meant less visits from his brother and more time to mope around the house sporadically and continue preparing for the baby.

                The baby. Prompto placed a hand on his stomach, half heartedly hoping to receive a kick. His and Noctis’ baby. He played with the bracelet on his wrist, remembering his love’s soft smiles and feather light touches, his chest filling with love and loss at the same time. The love of his life. The one person that took his spontaneousness with stride. The one that  laughed at his stupid jokes, understood the dumb theories he would spout intoxicated, knew every insecurity he would try to hide, the mysterious tattoo on his wrist that would break every barcode scanner, how stubborn his parents were before he took testosterone, how he would burden himself with reminding Prompto to eat, and would openly fantasize about spending the rest of his life with him.

                How did it come to this? Watching him get trapped in a crystal that stole ten years of Noctis’ life and spit him out to watch him sacrifice himself for the sun to come back due to the malicious mess created by Gods that could not properly conduct themselves, resulting in the ruin of someone being infested with demons. Watching the love of his life disappear behind the doors of the place he would always avoid, that caused him stress, that drained the life out of his father, that had traces of his dead mother, that had a council that whispered behind his back. To have Noctis never come back and be so distraught that he, Ignis, and Gladio couldn’t even go inside to see if the deed was done. 

                Prompto had to bite his lip to swallow back the sob that wanted to leave him. He slowly made his way out of the bed, not wanting to cause an ache in his body.

                “Prompto...?” He jumped at the sound of Loqi’s voice. 

                A hiccup left him and he knew he blew his cover when Loqi immediately sat up in bed.

                “What’s wrong?”

                “I just can’t sleep.” He made his way to the bathroom, leaving the door open and the light off as he took toilet paper to blow his nose.

                “Have a nightmare?” The dark blonde asked.

                “No...actually, I had a dream about a baby. And it wasn’t a nightmare about going into early labor...!” Focusing on trying to remember about his dream felt better than dwelling on sad things.

                “Really?”

                “Yeah. I was putting what I think was my baby in the back of Noct and I’s car. Even though we don’t have one and he’s obviously dead.” Prompto went back to the bed once he face was clean.          “He was askin’ me for keys or something an’ I was totally distracted.”

                “Did you see the baby?” Loqi gently eased Prompto into lying down again.

                “Nah...but...uh, the baby had crazy black hair like Noct. And...pretty blue eyes...I didn’t get to hear their...voice though...” The warmth of his bed and the softness of his pillow was really relaxing and Prompto easily fell asleep.

* * *

_Constant, rapid footsteps._

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

_Panting and wet coughs echoed down a chamber._

_Weightless. Legs pumped through the air, pace slowing down as if time was coming to a halt. They were floating in the air, tilting backwards as if a force had blown them away, sparkles twinkled in the air before they become a blur when time went back to normal and they fell to the ground._

_Breathless._

_A bright light blinded them before they saw a red carpet on a polished black marble floor, detailed with gold lining as it reached the steps. The red carpet lead up to stairs, countless steps were still covered as it led to..._

 

                Everything is always so hazy when Prompto woke up from naps. As if a part of his brain hasn’t woken up to let his brain function in order. He silently stared up at the ceiling as he lay on the couch, Loqi’s voice floating through one ear and out another. He opened and closed his fist, it prickling with pins and needles from being in an uncomfortable position.

                “I’m heading out for a bit, going to buy some stuff since we’re running low.” Loqi’s figure passed his line of sight to the front door. 

                Prompto slowly blinked in reply.

                A loud screech echoed throughout the whole apartment. He whipped around on the couch which probably wasn’t as fast as he thought he was but it was the perfect moment to catch Loqi leap into a run across the living room.

                “What?” 

                With dark brown and cream fur on his tummy and face, Umbra sat soundly in front of the threshold of the door.

                He turned around on the couch to lay back down.

                Surely he must be dreaming or hallucinating. How and why would Umbra show up at his front door? Shouldn't he have gone back with the astrals to where ever they go off to? Why would he have stayed? Did astral dogs reside in the same plane as God’s?

                Confused and unreasonably cranky, Prompto got up from the couch, itching the fuzz on his chin as he inspected the dog.

                “Umbra?” Upon hearing his name, the dog approached. “What’re you doing here?” Slowly, Prompto sat down with his legs folded underneath himself, reaching out to ruffle the canine’s head.

                “Prompto! What are you doing touching a stray dog you’ll get sick! And if you get sick the baby probably gets sick!” Loqi ran back from wherever he had hid to lean over the couch, still hesitant towards Umbra.

                Prompto snorted in reply, “I’m not going to get sick from  _this_ dog. This is Umbra, a magical dog that Luna and Noctis kind of co-owned?”

                “... What?” Loqi sat down beside Prompto on the floor.

                “Noctis and Luna would message each other with these dog’s that were actually astral messengers.”

                “Hn.”

                “I know. It’s hard to believe and I’m probably not explaining it too well. You should ask Ignis.”

                “No, I believe you.” Umbra calmly let Loqi pet his back.

                “Or you don’t want to talk to Ignis...” Prompto shot his brother a sceptic look with squinted eyes.

                “Shut up, I’m going to the store to buy dog food.”

 

                “You don’t have a message for me?” Umbra quietly lapped at some water in a cereal bowl.

                “I guess not.” Prompto subtly swung side to side on the high chair he was sitting in.

                “So then what are you doing here? And what about Prina?” At the sound of their counterpart’s name, Umbra turned around.

                “Did that get your attention? Sadly Prina’s dead. I think. Can you guys die? I mean Ifrit died—many times—so I guess so...” Umbra got up onto his hind legs, his front paws leaning against the foot rest with want in his eyes.

                “Hunty, I am way too fat to be bending over for you.”

                Shifting from the chair to the kitchen floor, he carefully leaned over, his knees bent to be closer to the floor to pick up Umbra.

                “Don’t kick me when I’m bending over...!” The baby prodded, causing a miniature ache in Prompto while he brought Umbra up. 

                “Hey!” The baby kicked again, facing Prompto’s ribs.

                “See what I have to go through Umbra?” The said dog looked up at Prompto with his tongue hanging out as he breathed.

                 “Sadly, there’s not much to do here in my home for an astral dog like you. Maybe if you gave me a warning letter I would’ve gotten ready.”

                He made his way to the living room, easing into the couch with grace and placing Umbra on his lap. With his hands free, he reached over for the TV remote while itching his scraggly beard. Keeping the growing thing during the time Lestallum truly heated up was becoming a struggle, along with his growing hair from months of not getting a haircut. But he liked how he looked, he felt like it gave him a more mature look for himself; even though he’s technically a grown man. A grown man waiting for a baby to pop outta him in three months!

 

                “Umbra? Did he have a message or something?" There was a small lilt of hope in Gladio's voice that Prompto had to fight in himself not to burst into tears at the implication from the last time the canine visited.

                "No. He was just sitting in front of the door silently until Loqi opened it and freaked out. I think he’s scared of dogs."

                “No I’m not! I just don’t like dogs that  _could be spreading a disease_!” Loqi’s voice could be heard down the hallway doing Gods-knows-what.

                "Hmm, maybe he wants to hang out."

                "Yeah, with the pregnant and shit attitude guy, real smart of Umbra, cuz I'm in perfect shape to fool around with him."

                Gladio, handling Prompto's snark like a champ laughed.

                “This is good. You won’t be as lonely when Loqi leaves and we can’t come over until later in the day.”

                “...I’m not lonely.” Prompto could feel his face heating up and the pout in his voice from being so easily read.

                “Your secret’s safe with me.” Gladio’s voice was full of kind hearted mockery.

* * *

                Aranea came into the apartment yelling.

                “I little birdie told me yOUR BABY IS KICKING!”

                Cindy, ever the angel, softly closed the door behind herself and her wife, letting out a soft greeting.

                Prompto lamented at how right Ignis was about making sure your door was always locked. He let a breath out and placed the knife he was currently cutting lunch with down onto the counter, Umbra’s loud barks like white noise in the back of his head.

                “I literally could have killed you. Barging into my house yelling!” Prompto stared at the both of them momentarily with wide eyes before walking over to Umbra to calm him down.

                “... You have a dog now?” Cindy said.

                “I guess. It’s okay! These are my friends! Here—put your hand out.” Cindy obliged, delighted to see Umbra walk over and sniff her hand. But froze when he sat up to stare into her face.

                “C’mon Ara—“

                “I’m good. Thanks.”

                The blonde man promptly thought just what it was with Niffs and dogs. (Loqi sneezed somewhere back in his town).

                “So, how have you been Prom?” Aranea took a seat in the island chair while Cindy sat down on the floor with Umbra.

                “Sleeping, eating, shitting—never pissing, walking this dog, more sleep.” Prompto picked the knife back up to cut the grilled sandwich he made. Out of politeness, he offered to make another but Aranea declined, stating she and Cindy ate before they came.

                “Ignis and I should start doing these pregnancy classes...next month? So that’s exciting.” He softly smiled before taking a bite of his sandwich. He thinks he should have made another one for himself.

                "How has hunting been? Scouting around Hammerhead and such?"

                "Good! It's way less stressful than hunting demons and I'm way more confident in my squads dealing with beasts."

                "Got any special missions?" Prompto doubted Aranea would give him the answer he wanted, knowing that there were not many things that currently needed to be addressed now that the demons were gone.

                "... Nah...hm,"

                “When’s the baby shower again?” Aranea looked up from her hands to grin at him.

                “Even though we already started planning, it’s in June, when I’m eight months along. Speaking of celebrations, when will you two have your wedding?” Prompto remembers the...night? It was morning but the Darkness was still present. Anyway, he saw Cindy at the table of her and Cid’s old house he was crashing in, staring out the kitchen window with a faraway look in her sparkling eyes, cheeks flush with a smile and a twinkling ring on her finger. He remembered the both of them knocking over the luckily clear table in their excitement in celebration. The both of them bawling, drunk, on the living room floor as they rambled about their love for their respectful partners.

                “Well...” Aranea’s face was filled with smugness and love. “We want to throw it when you’re not about to pop. Because we want you to be there. Because if it wasn’t for you, we probably would have taken a  _long_  time to get together. And what’s a party without crazy ass Prompto.”

                He rolled his eyes at the jab, ignoring the moisture in his eyes. “Stop being such a sap, it’s creepy.”

                “Is it? Cuz I’m seeing a smile on that bright freckled face of yours! Oh! There it is!!” Prompto laughed out at the invasion of his personal space, Aranea leaning in with a wide grin on her face.

 

                When the three of them pulled up to Cid’s home, they were surprised to see Cor leaning against the porch, tilting his head up to talk to the elder. 

                “Cor!” Prompto called out while carefully sliding out of Cindy’s truck of a car, ignoring her protest towards getting out of the car without help.

                “Prompto, you look well rested.” With the need of professionalism out of the way since they were in a casual situation and Cor technically wasn’t his boss right now, Prompto felt less nervous about talking to him.

                “Heheh, no more eye-bags right? You can say it!”

                Cor let out a small puff of laughter, “sure.”

                Prompto watched Cor and Aranea send each other a simple nod of a greeting, Cor’s expression showing nothing yet Aranea’s eyes squinted in a look he could not discern. Ignoring the odd exchange, Prompto took the free seat on the other side of the porch, still close enough to jump into conversation with the amount of people here, yet far enough that he didn’t feel obligated to jump in.

                “When Cor said ‘sure’ he meant you actually look your age again!” Cid said, ignoring the scold from his grandchild.

                Dusk was already approaching, casting the house with a cozy, calm light, the streets quieting and the crickets beginning to wake. The scene in front of Prompto filled him with the feeling of...home. Being with the people he cared for and loved and knew who loved and cared for him back. Silently, he pulled out his phone, sadly not thinking to bring his actual camera before snapping the perfect shot where each person had a relaxed expression on their face.

                He hoped moments like this would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL this is the longest pregnancy!  
> Edit: PFFFFT I didn't even say anything about Umbra, well, he's a part of the family now!! Prompto's very own special astral doggo  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have pics of the sims house for Prom's current apartment but it felt weird to shove it into where there's writing. Would y'all want the next chapter to just be pics of the place and then chapter 16 will be the story and I post them both(house pictures and chapter 16) on the same day?

                 “I don’t know how I feel about this name.”

                “It seems too...”

                “Extravagant? I thought the same thing even though I wrote it down.” Prompto spoke while he stirred a pot of ragù sauce for the pasta.

                Gladio and Ignis sat at the table in the kitchen, looking over names Prompto had written in the mini scrapbook he had documenting his pregnancy. It was a fun pastime and exciting to think that his child could look through it when they got older.

                “Should I give them a middle name? Or would that be weird? Since not a lot of Insomnians have middle names.”

                “It’s become more of a thing Tenebraen people do nowadays.” Gladio said.

                “I have a middle name,” Said Ignis.

                “What the heck, you do!?” Quickly capping the pot with the sauce and meat, Prompto took a seat at the table.

                “I never told you?”

                “No! What is it?”

                “It’s Amandus.” Ignis Amandus Scientia.

                 “God, this is more pressure than housing a baby. I gotta name someone. A name they might keep their whole entire life!” His elbows hit the table before his hands supported his head by cradling his own cheeks.

                “... Housing a baby? Is that the best way to phrase this?”

                “You try.” Prompto shot at Gladio, truly wondering what the literary of the group could come up with.

                “... Maintaining...your wellbeing—pregnancy—no, while being pregnant?”

                “That’s pretty good.” Prompto truly, deeply, honestly, knew Ignis didn’t mean it, but the way he complimented Gladio made it sound like he was mocking his close friend.

                “What last name will the shrimp have?”

                “I would like it to be Lucis Caelum. But since Noct and I weren’t married I don’t think that can happen.” He drummed his fingers against the table.

                “Is that even allowed? Some random dude just goes, ‘Uhhhhh, yeah, make the surname Lucis Caelum. Like the family of the crown? Yes! Cuz this whole time your prince was gay!’ And then they’ll arrest me as soon as I give birth and name the baby something else themselves because I must be crazy. Maybe some dumbass name like Brian.” Gladio laughed out at his rant as soon as he had warped his voice to impersonate his own self.

                “Though you’re not completely wrong,” Ignis started. “You could get your baby to have Noct’s last name. It would be a lot of paper work, we  _might_ need a lawyer, and a DNA test, but I will pull some strings to make it work.”

                “Damn,” Prompto said in consideration.

“Wait, how would we get DNA if like, the whole Lucis Caelum line is kinda dead.”

                “Well Ignis is sort of related to Noctis.” Gladio chipped in.

                “Really!?”

                “Noctis and I are second cousins, I swear I’ve told you this before.”

                “Eh heh, maybe. I probably wasn’t listening...” Prompto rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

                “So what’s going on with the hunts? It must be pretty different than fighting demons.” Changing the subject, Prompto looked between the both of them to see if they had any interesting stories to tell.

                “Ugh, especially when the demon swords are so good but shit against beasts.” Gladio sighed as he slouched in his seat. chin tucked to his chest. Prompto watched him look over at Ignis through his lashes, both the blonde and brunette wondering if he would put any input.

                “It’s fine...nothing we can’t handle.” Without any effort, Ignis got up from his seat and made his way to the two pots of sauce and boiling water, gracefully opening a labelled cylindrical container that held spaghetti to be placed in the boiling water to cook. Even though it was such a simple task, Ignis held practiced grace while checking on the food.

                He heard Gladio audibly sigh beside him, his face momentarily troubled when his gaze met Ignis’ back.

                “Everything alright?” Prompto lightly nudged his leg under the table with his foot to gain his waning attention.

                Gladio lightly jumped in his seat, blinking as he focused back onto Prompto. “Huh? Uh, yeah. Just zoned off.”

-

_Blood._

_There was blood everywhere. Dark, fresh crimson red was smeared all over his arms and legs, it covered the cold metal floor underneath his feet, stained the metal walls, and dripped from his open stomach. A choked gasp left him. His shaky hands flew over to cover himself, as if it would stop the bleeding. His body was shivering and everything seemed to be cold. Where was Prompto? The sound of faint singing bells and charms lured him out of the dirty blood covered room to a blindingly bright hallway. He had his eyes closed for what seemed like eternity before opening them once again to see a convulsing, crying, lump of flesh and metallic wires in a rusted crib._

 

                Prompto sighed, checking his watch to see how long he had been jogging. Umbra happily panted along with him as they stood at the side of the sidewalk, the sun just beginning to rise.

20 minutes. Damn. That’s not bad. Considering Prompto’s current state. He brushed his overgrown bangs out of his face as he stared up at the clear sky.

                Pale, pale blue stared right back at him. Stabbing at his chest.

                “Am I fucking crazy or what?” He felt as if the words that had left his mouth weren’t his at all.

 

                “That name is fucking hideous.” Prompto cackled out at the contrast of Loqi’s flat tone yet harsh words.

                “Dang, didn’t have to shoot me down so hard.”

                “You told me to be honest,”

                “Okay what about...” Prompto scrolled down on his phone.

                “Nope. That one will have to grow on me. I hate it. Don’t even finish that name.”

                “Pfft why?”

                “‘Cuz. It’s horrible. He’s horrible.”

                “ _He!!?_  Gimme the deets!” Loqi has never talked about his love life with Prompto, and if the man dropped a sudden hint, than he must have wanted want to talk about it.

                “I don’t know... it was a long time ago but it still leaves a bad taste in my mouth. No pun intended.”

                “Uhh, gross!” The both of them snorted.

                “It was a fling. I was drunk. He was drunk. We were still sober enough to be clear that we wanted this of course. We had been...friends before it happened.” If Prompto‘s stomach wasn’t so huge right now, he probably would have turned to lie on his front and kick up his legs like those stereotypical chick-flicks.

                “But he wanted more and I didn’t. I didn’t want a relationship.” There was a short pause. “He didn’t react well to the rejection and would constantly try to guilt me into hanging out with him. As if I have the capacity to feel guilt. So I cut him off.”

                “Oof, isn’t that kinda harsh?”

                “I don’t care, he wouldn’t let up even though I rejected him.”

                “True...” Prompto trailed off, staring at himself in the mirror that was to the right wall of his room, along the door which led to the hallway of his home.

                It had been a while since he actually looked over himself instead of snapping a picture to see his stomach growth while pregnant. He looked...different. In a weird, reassuring way. Prompto couldn't pinpoint it, but it was noticeable like the lack of dark circles and bags under his eyes even though he still got nightmares, or the roundness to his face instead of almost sunken in cheeks, or the constant shine in his eyes instead of the dull shade of loss.

                Puzzled, Prompto itched at his beard before continuing to converse with his brother over the phone.

-

                “Hoooof, they weren’t lying when people say you glow while pregnant.” Prompto glanced over his shoulder to see Iris grinning with a satisfied expression as she followed behind him through the plaza.

                “What?” He couldn’t fight back the goofy smile creeping onto his face, brows furrowing in confusion.

                “You’re glowing~!” Prompto looked away, abashedly tucking a long strand of his fringe behind his ear.

                To his side, Gladio let out a small puff of laughter. The three of them had set out to the shopping plaza in Lestallum to buy a stroller and car seat duo that Promto had been dwelling over for a whole week. Summer had begun and so was the bolstering heat of Lestallum now that the Darkness was gone.

                Prompto sighed out as a satisfying blast of cool air from the store’s air conditioning rushed through him as the shade of the shop's ceiling ate away the oppressive sun. He lifted his arm to see barely visible oncoming freckles just from walking outside for a few minutes.

                “I wanna look around a ‘lil bit before we go straight to the stroller.”

Gladio hummed in lieu of an answer while Iris leaned over the blonde’s shoulder, her arm outstretched with her phone in hand to take a picture.

                “Smile!” The phone was currently filming with a familiar interface on screen that Prompto was sure he had seen before a long time ago...

                “Is that—?”

                “Yup! Their servers or whatever came back up just last week! It’s sort of a relief to have at least a little bit of social media back.” Iris continued walking, her confidence never faltering even if her nose was deep in her phone.

               Humming in thought, he inspected the numerous lines of bottles and sippy-cups to find an at-chest supplementer. Prompto wasn’t too sure if he would be able to produce enough milk for the baby and research had led him to consider using this super thin tube that would be connected to a bottle so that the baby could happily latch onto him while getting the right amount of nutrition.

                “Awww, look at this!”

                Prompto turned around to see Gladio holding a package of a small stuffed giraffe [1] with a pacifier connected to its snout.

               “I’m buying this. It’s on me. I want your baby to have this.” Prompto laughed at Gladio’s urgency, complying with a small “okay” before turning back around and grabbing the finally spotted supplementer.

                Ignis’ voice rung in the back of his head, telling him he had to leave some items for guests to buy him when his baby shower occurs. Which seemed weird in Prompto’s opinion—creating a list to demand people to buy him gifts—yet everyone else kept saying it was the norm and “tradition”. With that in mind, he opted not to look for clip-on straps for pacifiers, a practical and fairly cheap gift to give him.

                “You wouldn’t believe how much stuff I’m finding as things to gift you on your baby shower, Prom.” Iris had come back from where ever she had disappeared to, absentmindedly looking at passing by aisles as they all migrated to the back of the store.

                “Oh really?” Prompto humoured.

                “You are going to be  _set_...after your baby shower.”  

                “Pfffft okay—oh this is so cute.” While making their way to the strollers, Prompto caught sight of a large white box. Blue stars floated around on the design as it showed an automatic swaying chair for your baby to lie in that ran on a battery and could be plugged in.

                “Wow...” His now thicker than usual fingers glided over the box, shortly admiring the item before continuing on his way, opting not to buy two heavy items to haul back to Gladio’s car. But it was definitely being bought one day.

                “Which stroller you gonna get?” Gladio asked, casually resting his hands on the handles a displayed brown one.

                “The one that has a car seat that can be removed, and it can still function as a stroller for when they’re older. It’s supposed to be dark red and black.”

                The sound of crying babies and people talking with employees filled the momentary silence as the three of them looked up and down for the right stroller. There were countless rows and by the time they reached them it would probably be the next day. Prompto did not even bother with bending over to read the ones on the bottom because he was sure he would lose balance and fall over, and bending over while pregnant was quite uncomfortable. Nobody ever tells you that.

                “Do you need help finding something?” Prompto, frightened, swivelled around to see an employee pleasantly smiling, their uniform a baby blue button up with khakis. Before he could say anything or let the nervous flutter of social interaction get a hold of him, Iris’ voice, like a shining ray of light from the heavens of not wanting to socialize, called out.

                “Found it!”

                “No I’m good thanks!” Quickly, he scurried off to where the short haired brunette as she pulled the box out by herself, shooing off Gladio when he offered to help.

                “We got it? Okay let’s go.” Walking off, Prompto tried to not dwell on how high and rushed his voice was when he declined help from the worker or how fast he was walking away from where they were silently standing. Prompto was still nervous when it came to talking to others in public since his moment of being a shut in. Even though he has kind of always been socially awkward even as a kid.

                The line went by fast and Prompto used his card to pay before leaving the store. Iris opted to hold the stroller by herself, as the box had a handle to carry it properly without any assistance. Her and Gladio conversed as Prompto watched around himself, taking in the blooming flowers at the side of the stone roads that were only open for small vehicles like golf-carts, the bright signs of clothing stores, and bustling people making their way to wherever. Snapping out of his own head, he began to realize that both Gladio and Iris’ voices had faded away with how far away they were walking.

                “Hey! I can only walk so fast with like two pounds of baby in me!” He huffed as he took larger steps to keep pace.

                Iris snorted, “my bad.”

                “D-don’t laugh at me! Gladio, carry me to the car...! I’m tired now.”

                “... Do you actually want me to?”

                “... No...” As tempting as it was, Prompto preferred both his feet on the ground thank you very much.

                But it was tempting, and he was tired...

                “I’ll tell you what, carry me when we’re at the parking lot, just for fun. I don’t want you dropping me.” 

                “I’d never drop you. Are you doubting my strength?” Gladio had a prodding grin growing on his face, fully displaying his confidence in carrying technically two persons.

                “Yes.” Prompto shot back, controlling his face so he wouldn’t smirk at jestfully chipping away at Gladio’s pride.

                “Wow Prom, I’m hurt.” The elevator rung in the background.

                “I’m just telling the truth!” His voice echoed off the concrete as they entered the parking lot.

                “Time for me to prove you wrong then, c’mere.” Gladio threw his car keys for Iris to catch with one hand, and slightly bent his knees with his arms out in front.

                “Don’t shake me or you’ll give the baby baby-shaking-syndrome.” Prompto warned, slowly making his way forward.

                “I don’t think that’s how that works!!!” Iris laughed out before she took the lead to navigate towards the car.

                “You’re not gonna piggy back this?”

                “No, cuz then you’d say it was too easy with piggy back.” Gladio wasn’t wrong so Prompto chose to silently look away as he was hoisted up bridal style. He also chose not to acknowledge the shriek that left him from being handled so nonchalantly.

                "Like a bunch of grapes." Said Gladio.

                “I feel like a baby!” He laughed out. “H-hey don’t run!!” Gladio gained speed as his steps got heavier, jostling Prompto even more than when he was picked up.

                “You’re gonna drop me!” Gladio’s echoing laughter drowned out Promptos panicked yelling, his grip tight like a vice, wrinkling the front and collar of Gladio's shirt.

                “You look like you’re being kidnapped!” Iris said.

                They had reached the car, Iris by the open trunk, about to put the stroller away as she watched the two of them goof off in amusement.

                “I feel like I am! Put me down, you’ve proved your point!” Instead of heeding to what Prompto thought was a quite reasonable and easy to fulfil demand, Gladio lowered himself, brought his occupied arms to one side, and straightened with the momentum of rocketing his arms to the next side to throw the pregnant blonde out of his hold.

                Prompto shrieked so loud in the parking lot, he was sure his voice echoed so hard it reflected because he was pretty sure he heard his the shriek verging on scream play back twice.

                “You are the worst!!!” He shoved a giggling Gladio as he was placed back down. “What if I freaking fell?”

                “Y-you wouldn’t have.” Gladio was still talking through his laughter.

                Mistaking it for nervousness at first, Prompto realized the baby was frivolously shifting around and occasionally kicking when they heard voices.

                “You even upset,” Prompto paused, baby sounded too weird and repetitive, he needed a new term, “my little star!”

                “My little star?” Gladio repeated.

                “Yes, that’s what I’m calling them from now on. I just made it up.” Prompto defensively pouted.

                “It’s cute!” Iris piped in, walking over to them now that the stroller was tucked into the trunk.

                “Aww, I’m sorry star, did I upset you?” Gladio cooed, placing a hand on Prompto’s bump.

                Little star kicked his hand in reply.

                “Don’t think just because they forgive you, I do.” Prompto sassily puckered his lips and raised his eyebrows to show his clear displeasure.

                “Iris, I’ll sit in back because I don’t want to sit beside the man who almost threw me into his car. He may as well push me out while we’re driving.” Prompto watched Gladio laugh out loud at the thought, Iris walking to the other side to the passenger seat.

                “Dramatic,” Gladio lightly muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis' middle name Amandus which means lovable, worthy of love in a language I can't remember was a part of the list of names I had for Little Star. I also hope you find the nickname cute, as it just came to me when I was writing since some people nickname their baby before they're born. Stay tuned for the next chapter because it's going to be...something. ;)
> 
>   
> 1https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/wubbanub-giraffe-pacifier/product/0415750937825?R=719771223524&P_name=WubbaNub&Ntt=wubbanub&N=0&bmUID=mndOb39


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the scenes I have been excited to write down and post, coming to me when I first brainstormed this story with myself. It took a few rewrites but I hope you all are content with what I have! :)

                Prompto was in the baby’s room, reading a children’s book he had picked up when it was on sale for a ridiculously low price, when Umbra began acting antsy. Assuming he needed to walk to spend some energy and also to use the bathroom, Prompto got up to look for his leash. The canine adorably walked in anticipating circles in front of the door, something Prompto had never seen him do before. Without prompt, Umbra sat down still to let Prompto attach the leash to his collar he had gotten just a few days ago, a simple circular metal charm that had “Umbra” engraved in all black capital letters, and his mobile number on the back.

                As soon as the click of the leash was attached the—what he assumed was a Shiba—began to walk with purpose and determination out the door. 

                                                                   

                Umbra had stopped to pee at a tree yet began to walk once again in whichever direction. Prompto, with nothing else better to do, let the dog roam around. The sun was out yet the clouds would occasionally bring in a cool shade. Perfect weather to do fuck-all-shit.

                He stumbled forward, startled from the strong yank of Umbra’s leash.

                “Chillax! We’re just walking...!” Prompto said, laughing at Umbra’s eagerness.

                The dog sped up again, a hard yank from the leash causing him to close his fist.

                “Umbra!” The dog wouldn’t listen, even with his serious tone and leaped into running down the street, blurs of passing stores and small restaurants flying by.

                With really no other option, Prompto kept at pace with the dog, knowing he could scoop the him up into his arms but didn’t want to risk scrambling around in public to pick up a flighty, dexterous, and probably smarter, astral dog. It would be too embarrassing.

                The leash felt weightless. No force was dragging Prompto along anymore. Umbra, miraculously not attached to it, was zooming down the sidewalk. How the leash came off, Prompto didn’t want to know, focusing on the task at hand. Hopefully the damn dog knew to look both ways before crossing the upcoming street.

                And it did. Because it did just that before going a block across from Prompto.

                “I’m throwing you in the fucking kennel!” He yelled out while running to cross the street. Astrals, no one tells you how hard it is to burst sprint with a kid in your stomach.

                Umbra had stopped behind the edge of a large brick building, waiting for the blonde to catch up. His golden eyes held his own violet-blue ones before peering around the corner. Prompto followed his gaze, confusion the only thing he currently felt from Umbra’s odd behaviour and the sight of both Iris and Cindy sitting at the steps of the library with troubled looks on their faces.

                “I mean, I don’t get  _why they won’t tell him_.”

                “It seems kinda wrong...”

                “Right!? There’s not even demons there anymore!”

                “Hey guys! Uhh, what’s up?” Prompto felt weird from catching a tidbit of their conversation, which seemed like a bummer based on their expressions.

                To cause even more confusion, the both of them shot to their feet as if puppets pulled up by taut strings. Iris’ face visibly crumpled before looking up at the sky with an ‘are you kidding me’ expression. Cindy’s mouth straight was straight yet her eyes wide with surprise. Umbra walked away from behind the library, to take a seat beside Prompto's feet. 

                “Prompto!!” Iris’ voice scratched against his eardrums from the volume of it, her tone overly cheery and high.

                “You have a dog now!!? Hahaha wow!!!” Iris trotted over to crouch by Umbra. Which was puzzling since Iris knew he had a dog because Gladio had told her before.

                “Prom, hun. I... don’t know how to say this.” Cindy slowly walked down the steps, her footfalls calculated as she reached out to hold his hands. She didn’t even mind the leash in his fist.

                “What’s going on? Y’all’re scaring me?” Prompto let out a nervous laugh, momentarily looking away from Cindy’s piercing green gaze.

                “Please don’t freak out okay?” Iris’ voice was soft, head still facing Umbra as if she didn’t want to face him.

                The sun was beating down on Prompto. Or maybe his temperature was rising from how nervous he currently was. If this was a dream, it’s better than whatever the hell it was earlier yet still nerve racking.

                Cindy’s eyes lowered before looking back at him with sadness in her face. Prompto knew what she glanced at, and shot her a confused look at the expression the sight of his stomach gave her.

               “There’s this task they’ve been planning for a while... It’s to—Gods—go back to Insomnia to check out the Citadel. Cor, Gladio, Ignis, ‘nea, and Iris are supposed to go tomorrow.” Cindy’s voice was disappearing, going in an out like the waves of an ocean.

                They were going back to the Citadel. They weren’t going to tell him. They would have just left without saying a word.

                “They thought it’d be better if you didn’t—“ a bark of laughter cut Cindy off, Prompto didn’t know who it came from until the voice came echoing out of his own head.

                “Is this a joke!?”

                “Because it’s not funny.” Prompto felt hot again and his heart was beating hard in his chest.     To have his friends lie to his own face this whole time and not let him go along with them to check the Citadel. As if they didn’t think he had haunting thoughts everyday about just what they left inside when they decided to not go in. Prompto didn’t know what to think, he was in disbelief.

                He knew exactly where to go to answer his questions and probably quell his rage. 

                Prompto took off towards the Hunters headquarters.

 

                To say some of his co-workers were surprised to see him would be a minor understatement. Maybe if he currently wasn’t in the worst mood possible to greet people, he could revel in how popular he was in the work place. Greetings whizzed past him as he rushed down the hallway, occasionally grunting a reply because he wasn’t an  _asshole like some people_. 

                “I CAN’T believe this!!!?” Prompto’s voice echoed around the whole area, the office falling to a hush from never hearing Prompto raise his voice so loud. Some of them probably thought he couldn’t even raise his voice to yell.

                Aranea was the first to spin around.

                “Prompto!” Iris’ frantic steps were heard from behind.

                “Were you really gonna go back to the Citadel without telling me?” His chest burned from the effort of rushing to the headquarters so he took a few bated deep breaths.

                “Iris you told him?” Gladio just looked tired and disappointed.

                Ignis let out a small sigh. Ignis looked even more exhausted than Gladio, especially because he was the one mostly in charge of rebuilding Insomnia.

                “How could you all just decide that I can’t come without asking me? Or not even telling me? As if Noctis isn’t as important to me as he is to you? As if he wasn’t my whole wide world?”

                “Prompto, that’s not what this is.” Ignis’ tone was irritatingly calm, as if this whole ordeal didn’t faze him at all. Prompto knew that Ignis cared for him, he did. But he just doesn’t understand why he would keep something like this from him. 

                “Prom, calm down.” Gladio moved to take a step forward. His face held concerned guilt, not an ounce of anger in his body language or tone. No one seemed want to speak up about their plan to inspect the Citadel without him. Or give him any clear answers, as if his anger and arrival was to be expected and they would continue to tell him nothing. To keep him in the ever consuming darkness of his own guilt.

                “No! You all lied to me! Acted like nothing was going on and that everything was okay. Stared me in the damn face, and said ‘nothing much’ was going on when I would ask about work! The amount of  _times_ you all could’ve just said, ‘Hey! We’re going to the Citadel but don’t want you to come, just a heads up!’”

                “But you understand how ridiculous that sounds, right?” Aranea interjected. Who did she think she was, cutting him off and talking down to him in such a casual tone as if she wasn’t a part of this plan to go behind his back to see the place where Noctis died.

                “NO, I WOULD UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU JUST FREAKING CAME OUT AND TOLD ME!” Prompto’s throat buzzed with his screams jumping out of his chest. He suspected that outside of Cor’s office were some nosey workers wondering just what was going on and yelling surely didn’t help but he couldn’t currently give a shit.

                Prompto’s fist shook with restrained anger and the material of the leash pushed back from his tight grip. He was so mad he could throw up. He knew exactly what going to the Citadel would entail. They would check the throne room, the last place Noctis had said he would be before he died. Because he’s dead. The hurdle he and his closest friends couldn’t jump over because it was too heart breaking, because they couldn’t bear the thought of finding Noctis’ dead body, sitting on that cursed throne with his eyes lifeless and hopefully closed because Prompto truly didn’t think he could live with himself if he ever saw those blue eyes lifeless. The thought filled him with dread, something foreign twisting his gut at the thought, flashes of past horrors coming across him at the thought.

                “Prompto. I need, you, to breathe.” Gladio’s tone was clear and slow. Prompto mentally clung to it. 

                “Why didn’t you  _tell me_? Why did you… _lie to me when I… When I trusted you_? We’re supposed to  be here for each other! You all knew how important going back to the Citadel would be...!” A closed fist pounded down on Gladio’s chest and another hand squeezed his arm in a vicelike grip. The leash clattered onto the wooden floor as tears welled up in Prompto’s eyes.

                “I  ** _loved_**  him... And I feel like you decided I didn’t deserve to see if anything happened in that stupid throne room...!” He tiredly let Gladio guide him to a seat, still aggravated enough to flash off his hand from his shoulder in a futile attempt of comfort.

                He had forgotten Cor was even in the room until he began to speak.

                “We were worried you would want to tag along while you’re currently expecting. We did not want to risk you getting injured—even if there aren’t demons—while on this exposition.”

                Prompto opened his mouth to object. “However, I knew that sooner or later you would find out, and I planned a strategy to make sure you are under constant watch for your own safety. If you listen to your orders.” Cor’s gaze was stern and Prompto glared into his eyes with set determination, eyebrows furrowed.

                “Fine.” He spat.

* * *

                Everything was not fine.

                They wouldn’t let Prompto bring his guns and he was stuck sulking in the backseat of the Hunter’s work vehicle with Iris, Aranea and Cor. Iris had become a type of buffer between Prompto and every other person on this expedition so that he wouldn’t blow up at them. He felt bad for her. She really didn’t need to go out of her way to do those things yet she never complained when Prompto would apologize to her.

                After countless hours of driving and occasionally stopping to eat food, they had finally stopped at the Longwythe Rest Area in the late afternoon to well, rest.

                The hotel was all too familiar. The old man at the front desk had retired and now his daughter had happily taken over, greeting them all with a smile of recognition. The wallpaper of the hallways—although peeling—was the exact same, surprisingly surviving ten years in Darkness. The floors creaked the same and the doors sung as they were pressed down and opened.

                Aranea and Iris roomed together while Prompto and Cor bunked in steely silence. Well steely on Prompto’s side since he knew Cor was generally a very quiet person.

                Little star was squirming around in Prompto, making it impossible to sleep. Letting out a breath, he sat at the edge of his own bed, hand absentmindedly rubbing his bump.

                “Are you alright?” Cor asked, noticing Prompto’s forlorn sigh.

                “Yeah, I'm just gonna get some air.” He got up from the bed, slipping on loose, untied sneakers.

                The sun had already set, the sky a dimming, dull blue, clear of clouds and free of birds. Cicadas hummed while crickets held the melody, occasional cars passing by in the background. The asphalt seen from the roof a reminder that he still had a few ways to go before they arrived to Insomnia.

                 Huffing, Prompto carefully sat down on the edge of the roof, a steady hand behind himself as he bent down. His feet kicked through the air as he held his hands together in content silence. He let out a small puff of laughter. When was the last time he sat up here? Things were so different.

                “Your father and I had ‘the deep talks’ up here a lot.” Prompto said, knowing his child probably didn’t understand what he was saying.

                “He’d always not want us to see him sulking, as if we didn’t see him cry twenty-four-seven. This was all supposed to be a fun trip. A trip for new beginnings and... Saying goodbye.” Prompto remembers Noctis blatant distress upon finding out that he had to marry Luna. Yet sucking it up because it was to protect the people of Lucis.

                “That also includes you.” Noctis had said to Prompto, his nose nuzzling into the crown of his blonde head, as they embraced in the empty hallway of the castle, after another argument with his father which truly had set the agreement in stone.

                “Then a lot of stuff went to shit. Well, everything really. But let’s try and stay a ‘lil positive yeah? Anyways, shit was tough. So we’d go up here and talk about anything. Sometimes it didn’t have to be sad; sometimes it was just some dumb stuff.” Little star gave a small kick.

                “Like the time we were trying to guess Cor’s real name. And argued over how to pronounce Caelum...we were kinda dumb. But don’t worry! I bet both of the genes of our brains will have made you super smart!”

                “I  sure hope so.”

Prompto jumped at the voice behind him, hand flying to his chest as he looked over his shoulder to see Ignis standing by the door that lead to the roof. 

                “Sup.” He said curtly, still upset and hurt.

                Ignis made his way towards where Prompto was seated. Silently, he reached out to guide Ignis down to sit beside him on the roof. Even if Prompto was upset with him, it didn’t excuse refusing to help Ignis with certain tasks.

                “Came here to talk to your little star?”

                “Yup.” Prompto said, once again distractingly kicking his feet through the air. A faraway thought occurred to him that his loose shoes might fall off into the shrubbery bellow.

                They sat in silence, the cicadas' and crickets' buzzing right back into the forefront from white noise.

                “I came here to apologize. It was wrong of me to withhold this mission from you. Although this doesn’t justify my actions, I thought it would be better for you that you didn’t know. You’ve been doing so well lately that I thought visiting the Citadel would have set you back.”

                “But you don’t know that...!” Prompto argued.

                “I realize that, and I’m sorry.”

                “… I push it away, but sometimes, I think about what could be waiting for us in that Citadel. What turmoil I’ll relive. If the loss of Noctis will feel fresh all over again if I go there.”  Prompto took a deep breath.

                “But I also think it’ll be a weight off my chest to know what happened. To see the place once again on better terms instead of walking someone you love to their death.” Prompto picked at underneath his nails.

                “It lifts a weight off  _my_  chest, Prompto. Knowing that you’re truly ready to see the aftermath of everything.” Ignis released a breath of air through his nose.

                “Of course I am. I’ve been through some shit.”

                Ignis let out a snort. “I know.”

                "I appreciate the concern. But you really  don't have to coddle me anymore. I'm thirty and about to have a kid."

                "Yes. I guess it's just hard for me to grasp the reality that you're really alright on your own. I think I'm having empty nest syndrome. Especially because Noct is gone now. At least that's what Gladio keeps telling me when I even pester him about small things."

                Sympathy shot through Prompto's chest. Of course. Ignis was so used to stressing over him and Noctis, and even during the ten years when Prompto was still a subject to his nursing. It must have been shocking to have the recipient of your constant care be snatched away from you so abruptly twice now, knowing that Noctis truly wasn't fully grown, having only spent twenty years of his life awake, only to be forced asleep for ten, and then faced with brutal reality at the uncharted age of thirty to give away his life. Then having the next runner up for your care already be independent and grown up, unstably and worrisome yet still mature. Ignis must have been feeling a fleeting feeling of uselessness on the care-giving forefront, not knowing where to give his attention or when it would be the appropriate time to nurture.

                "You'll soon have our little star to give all your loving attention to, Ig." Prompto reassured, ignoring the tears that ran down Ignis, cheeks as he softly smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has really been the forefront of my attention lately since I have contracted the dumb bitch epidemic so wish me luck


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for so long because I gotta focus on school! Take this long chapter as compensation. This is a chapter I have been excited to write about when I started brainstorming so I hope you all enjoy it :)

                Prompto wakes up peacefully. The natural creaking of the old building slowly luring him to consciousness. He expected to see Cor at the other side of the room, or maybe hear some type of noise from the bathroom. but the only thing that greeted him was silence and an empty bed at the other side of the room. Prompto deduced that he probably slept in—or at least more than Cor did. Groggily, he shimmied off of the bed, stomping over to the bathroom to do his morning routine.

                After he dried his face, he combed through his beard with his fingers, revelling in how soft it still was even though he was off of testosterone. He inspected the hair on top his head that had begun to grow unruly, rubbing the strands between his thumb and forefinger. Prompto felt a little silly, fussing over himself in the mirror.

                 With being more aware now that he had done his morning tasks, Prompto put on his sneakers with one hand, the other holding his prenatal pills, and made his way through the room door.

                Prompto caught Gladio straighten from leaning against the wall alongside the door of his and Cor’s room. He raised an eyebrow as the brunette quietly followed alongside him as they made their way down the hall.

                “Hey.”

                “Hm?” Prompto hummed as he focused on the wall at the end of the hallway, avoiding eye contact.

                “After breakfast, we’ll be leaving soon. Don’t worry, Iris isn’t even up yet.”

                “Okay.” Prompto pursed his lips, already feeling the rising waves of becoming irrationally irritable by doing nothing at all but talking with a friend.

                “I’m sorry. You were right to be angry with us and...“

                “I forgive you. Y'know, Iggy came up to me yesterday and apologized too. Told me y’all were trying to be helpful and thought I would get upset all over again from seeing the Citadel.”

                Gladio opened his mouth to reply but Prompto interjects, “I’m still pissed that you all lied to me, but I’ll get over it soon.”

                A puff of amused air left Gladio through his nose, reminding Prompto of Ignis.

                “Alright, I’ll take that.”

 

                Once everyone had woken up and ate breakfast, Ignis chose that moment to explain the plan for the day. The group would make their way straight to Insomnia, stop in the city for a while so Ignis could check up on the progress of rebuilding, before finally inspecting the Citadel.

 

                Prompto sat once again with Iris in the back beside him and Cor in the front with Aranea. The car’s humming engine with the sound of the wind beating against the windows filled the vehicle with white noise, taking over the silence.

                Prompto turned his head to stare at Iris, who fidgeted insistently beside of him. 

                “Are you good?” He asked, watching as her shoulders hunched up.

                Iris’ expression adorably scrunched up with embarrassment. Her eyes closed and brows furrowed as if she was shielding away from his observation.

                “I’m just really nervous! Surprisingly enough. I mean—I haven’t been in Insomnia for a literal decade!”

                Prompto nodded in silent understanding.

                “Yeah, it’ll probably be a bit surprising seeing it in its current condition. Instead of it being unscathed like from before.”

                “Right!!???”

                Prompto remembered the first time he went back to Insomnia after Niflheim’s attack, the feeling as if he was visiting somewhere new when it should have felt like returning home. The sadness that was already in him, growing when he saw dear locations he and Noctis would go to in shambles. It was disarming; as if having the mist of amnesia be veiled over your eyes while your body walked through routes of the city on autopilot. The thing that truly grounded him from that experience was remembering that his friends were with him, people that made him feel at home.

                Prompto distractedly wondered what facilities and commercial companies will be the first to be able to repair their lots in Insomnia.

 

                The satisfying crumbling sound of gravel underneath the car’s wheels was Prompto’s hint that they had arrived at the metal gates of Insomnia. Two guards were at either side, with lances in their hands and daggers in the holsters of their belts. Workers milled around behind the gate and a few in front in far off areas, most likely patrolling or doing volunteer work.

                A guard leaned close to the window of Ignis and Gladio’s car in front for a moment. They opened the gates, apparently not needing to inspect Cor’s vehicle. The sky was a dull grey, the clouds swallowing up the sun yet not threatening any sign of rain by their light shade. The lighting casted Insomnia in a lifeless grey hue, the buildings looking hundreds of years old and the debris appearing as if they had belonged to a historic site that would be conserved.

                “Wow. This place looks...sad.” Iris looked up, almost pressing against the mirror as the car slowed down to a parking spot.

                “Bleak.” Prompto chipped in before shuffling out of the car.

                The buildings that were still erect were more dizzying than normal, giving him a small moment of vertigo. A few more times than Prompto was willing to admit when he’d silently back away from the buildings if he looked up at them. 

                Ignis discussed with certain leaders in charge of the rebuilding of Insomnia, Gladio dutifully at his side as his new shield, occasionally whispering to him and describing the state of the building.

Cor stuck to Prompto’s side like glue, the silence between them stagnant as the blond distractedly kicked at rocks. 

                Whenever he was close to the wreckage of a particularly rundown building, Cor’s heavy gaze could be felt weighing down on his shoulders.

                “Prompto.” He heard Cor call out in a stern warning tone.

                He stood in front of a rusted beam, the object barely supporting the already crumbled ceiling. Prompto had the chaotic passing thought of kicking it over. His impulsive, poor decision making skills activated since he was bored and antsy. Of course  he wouldn’t, yet he was surprised Cor even noticed the subtle gleam in his eye that quickly passed.

                “I wasn’t going to! Relax.” Prompto replied.

                “Maybe I could if you weren’t so close to those unstable buildings.” Prompto rolled his eyes—making sure Cor saw the gesture—in lieu of a reply to the older man’s sassy tone.

 

_“Noct what are you doing!!?”_

_The nerdiest prince ever, shushed Prompto as they tip-toed down the polished black marble halls. Their sneaking not really important if you thought about all of the highly trained glaives most likely hiding in the shadows for threatening intruders._

_“You said you’ve never been to the throne room, so here we are.” Noctis whispered before opening the doors that astonishingly did not creak open even though they were metres taller than the two young men combined._

_“Oh my god we’re gonna get in so much trouble...” Prompto whispered, his hand instinctively going to his lips so his could nibble on the skin of his fingers._

_“No we won’t.” Noctis lowered Prompto’s hands._

_They walked into the vast, high ceiling room. Noctis explaining what you do when you summon an audience condescendingly at a slow pace._

_“I know that...!” Prompto hissed._

_“And this is where the King sits...!” Noctis gestured dramatically to the throne, the intricate gold designs that branched off from the backrest, glistened from the moonlight that leaked through the massive windows._

_The both of them looked around the room in content silence, the thrill of sneaking around ebbing away._

_“This is how I’m gonna pose when they make my portrait.” Noctis, the graceful, skinny legend prince of Insomnia sat on the throne before slouching all the way down until his upper back was the only thing in contact with the seat, his expression dull._

_“The unbothered, cool pose. I dig it.” Prompto whistled._

_“How would you pose?” Prompto bit back the snort at Noctis’ strangled voice._

_“I don’t know. I’d probably just sit and smile. Now that I think about it, are you even allowed to smile? None of your predecessors ever smiled!” The expression on Noctis’ face could only be seen as perplexed, deep thought._

_“Man, I don’ knowww...” He whined, finally sliding down from the chair to the floor._

_“I just blew your mind huh? Heh, I do that to people sometimes.”_

_“Yourself mostly.”_

_“And Ignis when I ask dumb questions to piss him off or pity me.”_

_“Why must you torture him so?”_

_“Although he’s really smart, he’s sometimes gullible.”_

 

                The sun’s light was brighter than earlier in the morning. Prompto winced as he got out of the car in front of the steps of the Citadel.

                “What happened?” Iris’ voice was faint, as she slowly turned in a full circle, the asphalt near the grand staircase scratched, a large gash left from Bahamut’s blade.

                Prompto could still hear the roaring flames of Ifrit’s rage, the low laughter of Ardyn’s chilling voice echoing in the back of his mind. Dread washed over his being, the Citadel’s height looming over him as reluctance to enter the Citadel and see the state of the last place Noctis had ever been, poking painfully into his heart.

                “We fought Ifrirt” Gladio walked over to the group, Ignis following close behind.

                “W—what!!?” Iris spun around to stare incredulously at her older brother, her eyes blown wide open in shock.

                “Man, that fight was so easy, psh.” The brief internal dread  floated away—surprisingly leaving not a single negative trace—for Prompto to poke fun at the younger brunette.

                “You’re kidding me!” She exclaimed. 

                “We are certainly not.” Ignis replied. 

                “He was huge and everything. All we swung at were probably his feet.”

                “And you guys defeated him!!? A god???”

                “Technically Shiva did. After Bahamut stabbed him, leaving that huge gash in the asphalt.” Gladio explained, following behind the retreating backs of Aranea and Cor up the grand stairs.

                Iris stumbled around for words to properly express her shock and disbelief. Prompto gently patted her on the shoulder before following the rest of the group.

                “Here. Wear this just in case.” Cor held out an unopened plastic wrapped mouth mask.

                Prompto looked up. Cor’s stern gaze piercing down straight at him.

                The doors creaked open, echoing down the hall of the entrance. Unlike their previous visit, none of the lights were on, the room encased in darkness with faint light coming from windows of the higher floors. Proving Cor right, dust follicles floated through the air, occasionally brightening under the sun’s rays.

                “I don’t think the elevator will work like last time.” Prompto mused aloud, as they walked towards the narrow hall full of elevator doors. Now that he thought about it, the reason so many of the things in the Citadel had worked when they first came here was most likely due to the enigma of Ardyn’s vast magical prowess. 

                “We’ll take the stairs.” Cor said.

                The trek up said stairs, that Prompto would never admit to, left him quite winded once they reached the floor of the throne room. There was more sunlight leaking in from the wall of windows, the paintings along the walls of the waiting room spotless as they stayed in the same place they were even before a decade had passed.

 

_Prompto bit his wobbling lip as he slowly watched Noctis’ hand gently take the photo from his loose fingers, his hands surprisingly steady compared to his crumbling facade._

_“Thanks, I’ll treasure it.” Noctis’ voice was so, so solemn and serene, Prompto felt guilty for how he was acting._

_“Y-yeah.” He cleared his throat, tersely nodding while Noctis sent him an adoring smirk._

_Everyone then huddled around the photo in front of the yet to be opened doors to the throne room. Prompto described the image to Ignis and revelled in how he happily remembered being in the photo._

_There they were at a camp site, the rising sun casting them in a warm orange-pink hue as they all dopily smiled into the camera. Their sleep schedule was haywire after a certain hunt that only appeared during an ungodly early hour. While crouching, Noctis—ever the sap—was in the middle of a peck against Prompto’s cheek, which looked like he was just nuzzling the in love looking blond. Standing behind the two, Ignis had an easy smile on his lips while Gladio had an arm over his shoulder, eyes closed with how wide he was cutely grinning._

 

                “Remember the picture Noctis took with him?” Prompto breathed, his hand lightly gliding down the golden bar of the door.

                “Every day,” Ignis replied.

                Not expecting an answer, he turned around to see Ignis’ sullen expression. Under another circumstance or maybe if Promoto hadn’t been around him so often, the downcast expression could have been unnoticed, but he saw it as clear as day. The minimal quirk of Ignis’ lips going downwards and the laxness of his usually focused, slightly furrowed brows.

                “Hey,” Prompto repeatedly prodded at him. “I thought I was supposed to be freaking out.”

                “You’re right. There’s no need to dwell on what has already happened.” Ignis took a deep breath.

                The large doors creaked as Prompto pushed them open, their weight surprisingly light for its large size.

                Prompto’s breath caught in his throat.

                The throne room was filled with mini crystals that majestically floated around the room with the familiar blue sheen of the Lucis Caelum’s magic. The bodies of the King, Luna, Iedolas, and a glaive were thankfully gone, chains not even hanging from the ceiling. They must have been projections from Ardyn's magic. The only thing still hanging from chains was the dull Crystal above the throne.

                Everything was blindly bright, due to the gaping hole at the left side of the room and the sun that refracted off of the floating crystals.

                Possessed, Prompto slowly walked forward, shoving the mouth mask away from his face as the crystals danced around him with no physical permanence. The throne was bathed in light, the large golden designs behind it as intimidating as ever. His heart thrummed against his chest, anxious chills rolling off of him as he approached the throne that held The Sword of The Father. Stabbed right into the backrest.

                Cold shoots through Prompto’s chest before warmth replaces it as the spectral sword deepens inside his chest. The weight of it, is so heavy that Prompto falls to his knee, clutching the armrest of the throne for support as he felt as if he was being pulled to the floor.

                There’s panicked, frightened yelling from behind as Prompto, in his own delusional bubble, stared up at the throne. Old, small droplets of smeared blood on the already crimson backrest.

_“This must’ve been what Noctis felt.”_ Goes through Prompto’s blank mind as he tried to register the hopefully non-damaging, spectral sword in his chest that felt like it was trying to tear through his back. What caught his attention instead were thecrystals around him which had condensed and begun to spin rapidly around him. 

                “I love you. With all my heart and every fibre of my being Prompto.” Noctis’ voice echoed, reverberated, rung, through Prompto’s head, as clear as the sunlight reflecting off of the spinning crystals.

                As if some force was weighing his arms back from moving to touch the sword, his hands infuriatingly shook, their control leaving the blond as he failed to regain his motor skills. Frustrated tears filled his eyes as he failed to grasp at anything that could maybe have Noctis’ phantom presence. Any last fragment of him instead of this stupid fucking magic that stole him.

                The situation of having a sword in his chest should have felt excruciatingly painful, yet Prompto felt nothing of the sort but coldness and the loss of breath.

                So imagine his surprise when an unbridled, high pitched, strangled grunt tumbled from Prompto’s lips as the sword’s hilt painlessly disappeared into his chest in a bright, spraying out light.

                The crystals in the air began to slowly disintegrate to nothing. Gasping for breath, he franticly tried to group them into his hands hoping to feel anything remotely close to the feeling of being with Noctis, of his touch, of his warm gaze, his laughter. Anything.

                They phased through his fingers, his heart numb.

                Prompto held his breath, seated on the floor as his fists clenched in his lap.

                He shouldn’t cry.

                He shouldn’t.

                “Prompto! What the hell just happened!!?” Gladio ran up to him, quickly sliding onto his knees to check up on him. He frantically patted at his back, chest, sides.

                “I—I’m fine. I don’t know.”

                “Can you st—“

                “He was stabbed.”

                “...what?” Gladio flinched back from Prompto’s probably blank expression. His expression usually jarringly empty when he was trying to keep himself together and not react. At least that’s what Loqi said.

                “There’s blood on the throne, look.” Prompto pointed at the stains which were surprisingly not accompanied with a damaged backrest from the sword.

                “He must have taken the picture with him.” Gladio said, tactfully focusing on something positive.

                A huff left Prompto as he noticed that there was no photograph in the now empty room.

                “Yeah.”

                "Prom!! Oh my Gods! Are you okay? Swords were sticking out of your back and everything!!" Iris ran up the stairs, her expression worried.

                "Swords sticking out my back?" Confused, Prompto twisted to try and look behind himself.

                "It's gone now," She said.

                "Oh."

                Once he initial shock of what had happened died down, everyone began to walk around the throne room, checking to see if there was anything else damaged along with the wall of the room.

                "Hey." Prompto turned around to see Aranea behind him, hands casually on her hips. "I didn't want to say anything until you prove me wrong. And you did so, my bad."

                "Thanks, for the heart warming apology…" Prompto mocked, not actually offended since being apologized so much—even if it's only two—felt weird. Since in the end, he got what he wanted and they let him join along their inspection of the Citadel.

                "Whatever," Aranea chuckled. "What matters is that you're, for lack of a better term, okay."

                Prompto nodded along to her words. It was true, Prompto was okay. The fact that Noctis was gone still stung, but only momentarily until Prompto remembered that he had better things to do than mope around and that Noctis would probably be sad if he saw him so low spirited. Instead, he should focus on the things Noctis had done while on Eos, the people he's helped, the amount of hard work he would put into becoming a good King, and the love he poured into the people close to him. Prompto has accepted Noctis' death and must move on, but never forget. He wouldn't, because Noctis changed his life so significantly, it would be like erasing a part of himself. Because Noctis was the father of Prompto's child and shouldn't be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to reread my own fic and suffer embarrassment from typos I'm too lazy to edit TWICE to remember what had already occurred in this story...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookat me, so ballsy that I won't re-read what I've been writing for like a gd month even though I know it'll have grammatical errors.

                Prompto blew into his cup of hot chocolate before he took a sip. Fatigued, from all the walking they did through only two floors of the Citadel, he sunk in his seat with a sigh as the warmth spread from his tummy to his limbs.  
                Countless offices were looked over briefly and utility closets inspected as doors were continuously opened and shut.  
                The day was over, the stars in the sky illustrating the fact. Prompto would have to go home the next day, as he had an appointment with Dr. Calo scheduled for a regular check up. Loqi had offered to bring him since he was already on his way to Lestallum anyway; his visits becoming more frequent—to Prompto’s delight.  
                Prompto had stumbled upon Noctis’ old room, formal suits still tucked away into the closet, dust floating out as the closet doors were opened. The large king sized bed was nearly tucked, a layer of dust clearly visible over the dark grey sheets. The setting sun casted the room in a warm, empty light. Drawers were empty; dressers too. The only thing left was an almost finished bottle of cologne Noctis would use. Why it wasn’t disposed of, Prompto didn’t know. Impulsively, he spritzed it in the air. Lowering his mouth mask, he took a slow, hesitant sniff.  
                He could imagine holding Noctis’ hand as they made their way to a more-than-casual date, the smell of his sweetly warm yet airy cologne lightly wafting to Prompto’s senses as they invaded each other’s personal space. Soft lips caressing, breathing through their noses so they wouldn’t separate. The warmth of the crook of Noctis’ neck Prompto would nestle in while embarrassed. The smell of his soap, natural musk, and shampoo floating from his form.  
                Prompto squeezed the cologne to his chest as his eyes fluttered open. He placed the cologne back on the dresser, the memories filing back into the back of his brain to be treasured.  
                A tension releasing sigh yanked Prompto out of his own head.   
                He turned his head to the now occupied seat beside him. Ignis rested his walking stick on the armrest.  
                “Thinking?” He inquired.  
                “Mm.” Prompto replied.  
                “May I join you?” The question sounded rhetorical, as he watched the strawberry blonde(light brunette??? Prompto will never know) relax in his seat and angle his head up to the sky.  
                Ignis’ glasses were off, his scarred face visibly bare to anyone who would approach. Prompto took a long sip from his hot chocolate, enjoying the sweet taste on his tongue.  
                A soft gust of wind rustled their hair in the silence between the two. Prompto peeked over to the side to see Ignis with a troubled expression, his lips almost in a pout as his eyebrows furrowed. Sometimes the man would drown in his own thoughts, refusing to give himself a break from his own mind or tell anyone anything to ease his turmoil.  
                Sometimes, Ignis reminded Prompto of Noct. Ignis probably doesn’t get how much Noctis followed after him habitually.   
                “Hey, Little Star is kicking over here, wanna feel?”

                A moment of stillness passed before Ignis turned his head in the direction of Prompto's already fleeting voice.

**"** They've been pretty chill and still today," Prompto guided Ignis' hand over to his baby bump, hoping it would get his mind over whatever he was mulling about. "Now they're kicking up a storm."

           Little Star noticed the presence of Ignis' hand and kicked, pressing their tiny feet against his hand. Prompto internally gave himself a pat on the back from seeing the small smile that grew on Ignis' face.

            "They're kicking pretty hard."

            "Don't even ask me how it feels." Prompto sighed out, he had an inkling of a feeling that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

            Ignis let out a low chuckle. "I just can't believe you're having a kid. I mean—the evidence is right here but I'm still surprised."

            "I know, it sucks that Noct can't go through this with me." The lament fell out Prompto's lips before he could hold it back, not wanting to turn this conversation into a bummer.

            "I'm sure he's watching from the stars." Ignis handled the off comment like a pro. "He must be seething at the fact that I almost didn't let you come with us. Missing the whole apparent light show."

            "It wasn't that extravagant!" Prompto laughed out. "It was just a lot of floating crystals and then I got impaled by a magic sword."

            He watched Ignis shake his head, his expression exasperated as he faced him.

            "You'd think I'd get used to it the first time…" Ardyn's crystal blades were _not at all_ as gentle as Noctis'.

            Prompto flinched at the sudden burst of laughter that left Ignis as he leaned over the other side of his seat. He smiled at the mirth on the older man's face, his worry gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not bored of this story I'm just busy and can't manage my time!!! Thank you to everyone still reading this story of mine ! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!! Uh idk if this chapter is oddly spaced during some dialogue moments and I don't know how to fix it. If you don't notice it then don't worry about it! This chapter is pretty long to compensate for my whole month of inactivity. Thank y'all for reading!  
> Edit: I tried to fix the spacing and I just... can't. I don't know why it's doing this but hopefully the next chapter isn't like this. I will try and make sure of it.

                “Third trimester! Are you excited?” Dr. Calo said in a sing-song tone.  
                “Yeah, of course.” Prompto replied as he took a seat on the exam table.  
                “Before we begin the regular check-up do you have any questions, concerns?”  
                “Mmm nah, I’ve just been snoozing a lot lately...”  
                “Sleeping a lot more than usual is expected. Since it takes so much energy to maintain a quickly growing infant.”Dr. Calo took his stethoscope from around his neck as he spoke, scooting in his wheeled office chair to the table Prompto was on. “Have you been taking your prenatal vitamin supplements?”  
                “Mhm,” Prompto watched the doctor change the position of the stethoscope on his bump, face neutral in concentration.  
              “In a few weeks you might notice that breathing is easier like from before, but you'll also feel heavier. It’ll be because of your baby dropping.”  
                “Dropping...?” 

...?” Prompto had heard the term before but couldn't remember what it meant, not wanting to admit to himself that he probably would need to reread the end of his book on being pregnant.  
                “When your baby’s head lowers to your pelvis.” Dr. Calo placed the stethoscope back around his neck. “It could happen weeks before labour or even hours before!”  
                “Will I feel that? Like, the kid moving downwards?”  
                “You might, but you’ll most likely notice how hard it is to hold your bladder.”  
                “Ugh, as if I’m not struggling with that already...!” Dr.Calo let out a chuckle in reply before he wrapped up the check-up and they both said their goodbyes.

* * *

  
                Prompto nervously shifted on the pillow in his seat in Loqi’s car as he, Prompto, and Ignis, made their way to a centre that held a moderately sized class on pregnancy.  
                “What if I get bored, or something? I mean, it’s technically like, school.” And Prompto hated school.  
                “I highly doubt you’ll be bored learning about how to push a baby out of your body and how to take care of your child.” Ignis commented.  
                “Well, when you put it that way...” He trailed off.  
                “It’ll be fine. It’s just a few classes.” Loqi commented in the front, turning around a corner.  
                “Okay fine...” he whined.  
  
                Y’know what? It actually wasn’t that bad.  
                 There were only four other couples or pairs who were attending the class and some of them weren’t even in romantic relationships so things weren’t awkward where Prompto thought he’d be the only person bringing a close friend instead of a significant other.  
                Even though he was the only trans man there, he didn’t feel excluded or judged.  
                 The instructor would even occasionally slip in some jokes while also giving pretty useful information so the atmosphere was pretty relaxed.  
                “I know this is kind of a dumb question but what happens if you get hiccups during labour? Like, really strong ones that interrupt your breathing exercises...” One of the soon to be mothers asked.  
                “Hiccuping during labour is nothing to worry about. The breathing exercises are to help with the pain and have you relax to ease the process of labour. Just because hiccups are interrupting it doesn’t mean the baby won’t come out.”  
               

                Embarrassingly, Prompto was feeling a little tired by the end of the class that consisted mostly with discussion. He owlishly blinked in class, his gaze floating over to Ignis who sat at a seat beside him.  
                While the instructor wrapped up the class, Prompto rested his head on Ignis’ shoulder, a final blink being the finishing blow to his consciousness.  
                “Aww lookat him, snoring away.”  
                “I wish I could easily fall asleep like that.”  
                “Why don’t you let me rest my head on your shoulder like that, huh?”  
                 The sounds of everyone leaving their seats and commenting about his appearance awakened the blond, eyes squinted as he retained his surroundings.  
                “I can’t believe you fell asleep,” Ignis said.  
                “I’m tired! It takes a lot of energy to be pregnant okay?” Prompto whined, groggily getting out of his seat without bumping his stomach.   
                As he made his way out of the room following behind other classmates, he tried not to take note of how almost everyone had a comically lopsided gait.

  
                “That’s fucking gross.”  
                “Hey. Shut up.” Prompto vehemently shot at the other blond.  
                “You’re eating strawberries with cheese, I will not stay silent.”  
                “You’re just jealous that my pallet has…broadened its horizons.”  
                “That’s one way to put it...” Ignis said under his breath, ignoring the miffed look Prompto shot his way.  
                “So Igs, do you have any upcoming plans?” Prompto asked.  
                “Yes, Gladio and I are going to bring this little girl named Luca to the new aquarium since she wants to see it.”  
                “Aw, that’s so sweet!”  
                “Would you two like to come along? Iris is coming too.”  
                Loqi’s eyes silently shifted towards his brother before they went back to Ignis.  
                “Yeah!” Prompto replied for the both of them. "How old is she?"

                "She's seven. She would always see me walking around with my paperwork or supplies and ask to help carry them. It kind of became a habit for her to help while we converse."

                Prompto nodded along as Ignis spoke about Luca. How you could hear her laughter from yards away, how small she was even though she was seven years old, how stubborn she was when it came to helping others, her unbridled excitement. The happy look on Ignis' face brightened the whole café as he spoke.

* * *

 

                The blast of the air conditioning leaking from the opened double doors loosened Prompto’s muscles and had him tugging at the collar of his shirt for more relief.

                The blues and cold colours of the aquarium left a calm atmosphere even if there were the background sounds of children yelling in excitement. Faint music played in the background, small marine animals swimming around behind glass almost at the same beat as the music.  
                “There they are.” Loqi pointed by the ticket kiosk where Ignis, Gladio, Iris, and a small girl that barely reached the height of Ignis’ thigh—even with the curls of her hair—were standing.  
                “We bought your tickets.” Gladio said, handing it to the both of them.  
                “Oh thanks! I hope they weren’t expensive...” Prompto worried at his bottom lip, wanting to find a sign to show the price.  
                 “Don’t worry yourself about it. Think of it as compensation from when we kept the trip to Insomnia from you.” Prompto felt Gladio give his back a small pat.  
                “H-hello.” Luca shyly walked up to Prompto, twiddling with the hem of her shirt as she looked up at him. “Are you one of Ignis’ friends?”  
                “Yes, I’m Prompto, it’s nice to meet you!”  
                “I’m Luca!” The little girl then turned to Loqi, twinkling brown eyes now expectantly boring into the man.  
                “Uh, I’m Loqi.” Prompto stared into space with a deadpan expression as his brother awkwardly nodded to the friendly babbling child, not knowing how to carry a conversation with someone who was barely a quarter of his age or not a co-worker.  
                Quickly glossing over the semi awkward yet endearing interaction, everyone walked through the part where employees scan your tickets to see a large column of a tank filled with a plethora of small fish and extremely long kelp, a bright twinkling light shining from the top.  
                 “What if this shi—stuff just like, breaks.” Loqi mused aloud, gazing upwards.  
                “All I can say is that it won’t.” Prompto distractedly replied, continuing to walk along the displays.  
                “It’s just amazing how they’ve organized all this after all these years. Like where did they put all these fish?” Iris had her arms out in exclamation, shoulders shrugged to emphasize her question.  
                “W-woah!!! The floor’s moving!” Prompto watched Luca fall into an odd stance with her feet planted widely apart on the moving walkway.  
                He snorted at the sight as he watched Luca grab onto Gladio for balance while she looked left and right at the fishes all around the glass tunnel thay had walked into. A faraway voice of a stranger exclaimed that there were a few sharks floating around, and with a bout of determination, Prompto clutched at his camera around his neck.  
                “Let’s find a shark.” He said.  
                “Over there.” Loqi pointed in a direction Prompto couldn’t follow if his life depended on it, and he was a marksman.  
                “What are you pointing at...”  
                “There, look!” Loqi roughly poked at the air.  
                “That’s not a shark!!” The older blond was gesturing towards a pathetic rock, earning him a stumble inducing shove to the back of his head from Prompto.  
               

                As he snapped photos of his friends enjoying the view and uniquely coloured fish, Prompto spun around to behind himself to catch the image of his brother standing around awkwardly doing nothing.  
                 Before he could press the button to capture the mute image, Prompto watched Loqi loudly cry out as a large fish aggressively slammed against a section of glass with a loud impact before he leapt into the air, the commotion gaining the attention of startled strangers.  
                 Prompto busted out into mocking laughter, clutching at his stomach as Loqi placed a hand to his chest to catch his startled breath. Looking down at his camera triggered a gasp, the image of his wide eyed, mid-screaming brother making it even harder to take in air. The following minutes lapsed to Prompto showing the image to everyone and describing it to a faintly smiling Ignis who referenced to hearing someone yell.

  
                Disgusting, hole infused tendrils spazzed around in the sand, the texture spotted with contrasting colours that mirrored the image of what rotting skin would look like while a hideous octopus burrowed away into the sand.  
                “Are you afraid of octopuses...Pr...Loqi?” Luca looked away from the octopus up to Prompto's cringing, disgusted expression.  
                 “I’m Prompto. And it’s not that I’m afraid, they're just so gross.” Memories of demon hunts gone wrong also come to mind seeing those creatures. A scar on his leg crawled underneath his skin and he had to shimmy on the spot to get rid of the chill.  
                “Oh..." A moment of silence passed the two of them, Luca clearly looking into space in thought. "Are you and Loqi related?”  
                “We’re brothers.” Prompto and Luca went over to another section, audio manuals playing in the background while an animatronic shark opened and closed its array of sharp fake teeth.  
                “So that’s why you guys look the same!!!” Luca said, slapping the bottom of her fist into her other hand.  
                “We don’t look the same...!” Prompto’s voice indignantly warped in denial.  
                “Yeah-huh! You both have the same hair and eyes! You're twins!” Prompto could see Iris approaching while Luca spoke to him.  
                “Loqi is older than me—Iris! Do Loqi and I look the same!?”  
                “Yep, it’s the hair bro.” She distractedly replied, poking at a glass to have fish scatter away.  
                 Prompto glared into a fish tank to look at the reflection of his own image, his outgrown hair just barely tickling the back of his neck, the sour expression on his face all too familiar to ten years ago.

                "NnnnooOOOOO!" He lamented, inspecting a lock of hair between his index finger and thumb while Luca laughed in the background and praised Iris for siding with her. "I have to shave off my hair!"

 

               "Oh! It's the place where so many people like to take pictures with the jellyfish!" Iris said in excited recognition.

                Prompto held his camera low  in the nonexistent lighting while he tilted it upwards towards the bright neon tank illuminating tranquil bobbing phylum cnidarians. Their bright images danced along the glass in almost perfect unison, their tendrils looking like the streaks of shooting magenta stars against the neon blue of the water. He snapped many photos from various focal points, some clear of pedestrians and occasionally including the crowd of onlookers. He even had a nice photo of Luca staring up at the fish with a faint smile on her face. Prompto would have to give that to Ignis and Gladio.

                Prompto looked over to his side, knowing Loqi would be near, his brother never wondering away too far."Hey, take a photo of me."

                "…Sure."

                Prompto looked behind himself in the faint darkness before backing up towards a large tank, telling Loqi how to position himself and where to go to get the proper lighting without using flash even if it was pretty dark. Despite the excruciating detail of his instructions, almost every picture Loqi took were either blurry or not as good as it could be.

                Prompto stared hard into his brothers bland, non-existent expression.

                "Again."

                "Ugh, they look fine." Loqi whined.

                "No they don't and you know that! I thought you were a perfectionist!"

                "Only when it relates to myself…" Loqi muttered.  Prompto let out an indignant snort. Selfish.

                Prompto flinched from the alarming, unwelcome bright light that instantly slapped him across the face, snatching all sight before shoving it back to his senses.

                "Ramuh, you could have blinded me!! Give me the camera." Prompto reached for thin air as he tried to blink away the burn in his retinas.

                "Gladdy!" The younger blond called out.

                "Don't— you know what? Whatever…"Gladio trailed off as he came to the call of his long-time friend.

                "You're on picture duty! Like the old times!" Prompto shoved the camera into Gladio's hands, shuffling to his previous position.

                With ease, Gladio lowered himself closer to the ground and brought the device to his face to properly see. Prompto inwardly huffed with pride, seeing the result of his constant presence resulting in Gladio adapting to the blonde's perfectionism and mania when it came to taking photos. Prompto would shift his stance, angle of his head, the position of his arms, and turn his back to the camera, placing his hands against the glass in a pose that gained the snort from Iris.

                "Loqi let's take a picture together!" Prompto beckoned the denying blond over, ignoring his hesitance and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

                Once again, a bright disorienting light clapped the both of them in the face, eyes blinking away the stain while they both stared at Gladio who had a sheepish grin on his face.

                "Accident, my bad."

 

                They stood underneath another tunnel of sea animals, the floor having two separate sections for people who wanted to walk at their own pace. Of course they chose to use the moving walkway again. A budding sharp pain grew in relevance in Prompto's rib, a small cringe leaving him as he placed a hand on his stomach. Kicks were becoming a lot more noticeable and painful as the months went by, especially in the night. A slow breath left him as he rubbed his hand over his bump, assuming that Little Star was up and ready to shuffle around. The muted sounds of the tunnel smoothly grew into a crescendo of talking people, employees on their microphones, bubbling surfaces of water, rushing water, and children touching different specimens.

                It took the pregnant man merely seconds to spot an empty chair to sit in while faint aches of being pregnant crept up upon him.

                "I'm gonna go sit, Little Star's starting to put up a fight." He said while everyone nodded in understanding.

                "Who?" Luca hooted, staring at the group of adults for an explanation.

                "Prompto's baby is kicking and he wants to rest." Gladio explained.

                "He's got a baby!!?" Luca loudly exclaimed, jaw slack as she stared wide-eyed at Prompto then Gladio for conformation.

                "Yes." Ignis replied, voice hushed to hint towards Luca doing the same to remind her to use her inside voice.

                "I wanna take a seat too!" Luca skipped towards the table Prompto was eyeballing and sat in a seat beside the other unoccupied one.

                The sigh that left Prompto's lips were involuntary as the oppressing weight of his own body left his legs to be carried by the chair, his feet feeling weightless. He leaned his head back and patted his bump, Little Star kicking back in fervour. While in his own meditative world, an invisible and imposing weight cracked one of his eyes open to peer at Luca who was hesitantly staring up at him, then his stomach.

                "Do you want to fee—"

                "Yes!" Luca cut him off, slapping a hand to her mouth with a sheepish expression, "sorry…"

                "It's okay." Prompto inwardly gushed at the cute sight of Luca's twinkling eyes full of bashful amusement.

                Prompto poked and prodded at his stomach, causing Little Star to shift around so that they had better access to kick at his stomach rather than his ribs and internal organs. Luca's hand was miniscule compared to Prompto's bump, her touch as light as a feather, probably afraid to accidentally hurt him.

                "You're gonna have to press harder to get their attention." Prompto laughed out, guiding the girl's hand to press harder to feel Little Star's kicks at the new guest.

                "Woahhhhh! it feels like when you touch your cheek, and your tongue's pressing it!"

                Prompto laughed out at the vivid yet relatable description.

                "I just thought you were fat not pregnant. Even though your tummy looks different… I didn't want to ask cuz people say its rude. But there's nothing wrong with being fat! I used to have a large tummy when I younger before the orphanage started running low on food." Luca rambled along, Prompto absentmindedly nodding along as the weight that seems to always be present against his back began to ease due to the position he was sitting in.

 

                "Did you have fun Ignis?" Luca asked, holding his hand as they walked out of the aquarium, the last exhibit being the gift shop where only one thing was bought was a plushy for a puppy-dog eyed Luca.

                "Of course."

                "Good. Since aquariums rely on sight so much, I thought you might have been bored…"

                "Nothing could be boring when I'm in your presence." Ignis said.

                "…Thanks." Luca stared into the stones of the sidewalk as the back of her neck heated up.

                Prompto stared down at the images on his camera as he walked with arms linked with Iris who guided his distracted steps. The clicking of his camera halted at a bright, candid image of him and Loqi cringing with the exact same expression, lips curled at the same point and eyebrows in a mirrored furrow against the flash that caused their violet-blue eyes to glisten. They looked like a spitting image of each other and Prompto wanted to throw his camera into the wind in childish denial. They don’t look the same! They don’t!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays y'all!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to stop indenting because it looks cruddy to me on the phone and I think it might have caused the layout getting messed up in the previous chapter

Deep, practiced, heaving breaths fell from Prompto’s lips as he stared past between his legs. His hand clutched the one in his hold, squeezing back in determined support.

“Good! Just like that!” The conductor exclaimed.

Prompto broke the breathing pattern with a rush of an amused breath. “Sorry, it’s kinda hard to stay serious.” He let go of his friend’s hand, leaning back as his palms supported him on the mat underneath him, the light of the afternoon illuminating the large wooden floored room.

“Sometimes I forget how strong you’ve become...” Ignis nursed at his hand. Prompto wouldn’t admit that he squeezed harder than normal, still miffed about the Insomnia incident.

“I just hope to the Gods that I don’t shit during labour.” Julie—holding the hand of her wife—emphasized her statement with a roll of her eyes, only imagining the immense embarrassment she’d feel.

“I know what you mean!! They say to eat lots of fibre and drink lots of water.” Prompto leaned in closer so that he could speak in a quieter tone, slightly pulling Ignis forward as he forgot the breathing exercise he was to resume.

“Really? I heard to eat lightly during labour!”

The two pregnant individuals animatedly exchanged tips and pointers in vigour while their companion’s stared at each other in silent commiseration.

  
The motion of the car slowing to a halt, stirred Prompto awake from his short slumber, eyes fluttering open and ajar mouth closing shut. The sun still shone brightly, the day far from finished as it brightened the area rowed with houses and neat front yards.

As Prompto got out of Loqi’s car, the blonde caught two small figures jumping around Cid’s front yard as he visibly complained.

“Isn’t it about time y’all went home for dinner or somethin’?” Cid sent the two boys and exasperated look.

Ignoring the old man, Prompto watched the two boys spin around in unison to catch him walking along the pavement leading towards Cid’s porch, Ignis a few paces ahead of him and Loqi shoving his car keys into his own pockets.

“Hey! It’s you!”

“We haven’t seen you in forever!” The two little boys ran up to the blonde as he scraped the walls of his brain for their names.

“Kal! Diei—Dein!” Prompto ruffled the both of their nests of hair as he walked. “How’re y’all?”

“Good!”

“Is the baby ready to come out yet!?”

“Dummy! Obviously not.” Kal muttered.

Prompto let out a small chuckle finding the two of their friendship adorable. “No, but almost! Just one more month and you’ll be able to say hi!”

He took a seat in a cushioned chair on the porch, his swollen feet cooling off from the heat of holding his weight. Not to mention the odd limp-like gait Prompto had developed as his baby-bump size grew.

“Gladio should be here later to bring some of the decorations and setup.” Said Ignis as he took a seat beside him.

Prompto let out a long sigh, almost forgetting the upcoming baby shower that would be held in Cor’s backyard. He knew it would be fun, filled with games, easy chatter, and tasty food; but he couldn’t resist the stress of hoping that everyone would have a good time. To him, a party was only a success if the guests enjoyed it.

“Who’s here now?” Prompto turned to look over his shoulder to see Cindy rubbing at her eyes from what he assumed was an interrupted nap at the threshold of the front door, shoulders relaxed and large shirt reaching her knees like a night gown. He distractedly wondered where it was from, knowing Aranea was not that big to fill a shirt of that size. 

“Howdy.” Prompto teased.

“Prompto!! I haven’t seen you in ages! Oh my— look at how big you’ve gotten!” Cindy walked over to give him a hug, chattering along as they exchanged recent happenings in their life.

“Eight months already!? Well I’d say you’re ready to burst!” The both of them laughed at the notion. Cindy then told him that Aranea was doing a hunt, promising to not take on any more work while they were on break and out of town. The workaholic.

“Good. She needs to learn to rest.” He commented.

“Like yer one to talk.” Prompto shoved her shoulder in mock offence.

She let out a light gasp as she noticed the two kids patiently waiting to greet her. “Kal! Dein! Were you two here the whole time? Lemme get you some sweets.”

“Yeah!!!”

“Cindy’s the best!”

Prompto chuckled at the two whooping boys, wondering how his own child would develop and what type of personality they’d have. Would they be cheerful? Reserved? Hopefully not gloomy but Prompto would still love them the same.

He would love them no matter what.

 

The sky was an orange hue, clouds pink as the clinking of utensils from Cindy’s cooking with the help of Prompto lightly filtered from the kitchen, Ignis sitting at a table while giving them tips, and Cid watching TV in the living room with Loqi. Kal and Dein had left many moments ago, none of the adults wanting them to go home late nor during the school week, yet two other individuals took their place.

A knock on the door, Cindy—clad in casual clothing—left Prompto in the kitchen to open it. Ignis—probably noticing the absence of Prompto’s movement from the lack of sound or his frozen faint shadow—urged him to continue tending to the pot of food.

Things were shuffled to the backyard from Gladio’s car, shoved into the fridge or cupboards, slid into kitchen drawers, or placed in Prompto’s hand as he sat in a seat in the kitchen.

“Cuz I know you like these whenever you see ‘em.” Gladio handed him a cute, moderately sized carton of strawberry milk.

Not wanting to wait before indulging himself, Prompto fished around for a straw while he expressed his enthusiastic gratitude, happily sipping away as he watched his friends shuffle back and forth around Cid’s house.

* * *

_"Prompto!" He twisted around from the call of his name, Noctis standing behind the beast with his sword ready, the animal oblivious to his presence._

_"On it!" As Prompto closed in behind, he flicked his hand to the side—gun shattering into crystals_ — _before summoning the Mystic Royal Arm, slamming the it down onto the beast, trapping it under the weight and force of the blade._

_"Sweet!" Noctis yelled out over the sounds of battle before summoning Prompto's drill-breaker, finishing off the beast with a powerful blast from the machinery._

_So powerful, that it knocked the prince backwards, Prompto having to take a quick step forward before grabbing his comrade's arm and pulling him to his feet before he fell on his back._

_"The thing packs a real hard punch."_

_"Noted." Noctis breathed out._

_Noctis traced the lines in Prompto's palm as the sound of crickets and shifting nocturnal animals could be heard through the walls of the tent. Their breathing slow and rhythmic, almost in sync. The silence between them was calm, lurking as it dragged on. Noctis, always the first to fall asleep, surprisingly fidgeting as if he didn't want to fall into the tranquil blankets of slumber._

_"How does it feel when you summon a royal arm?"_

_"Like I'm dying." Prompto let out a huff of laughter as soon as the dramatic statement left his lips, Noctis' worried expression under the low lighting adorable._

_"I'm kidding, when I summon it, it feels like I should use it quickly or it'll disappear or something. Or like I don't have a lot of time to use it before I just…can't," Prompto said. His eyes followed the hypnotic motions from the tip of Noctis' finger, still feathering over his open palm._

_"Hmm." Noctis hummed._

_Prompto watched the flutter of Noctis' lashes, his gaze shifting as he thought._

_"I don't want to lose you." Prompto furrowed his brow in confusion, the confession from his boyfriend coming out of nowhere._

_"You won't." Prompto's tone was matter of fact, the "I'm right here" unsaid but heard through his tone._

_"No, I mean." Noctis let out a sigh. "I can't help but think that when you use a  royal arm, its damaging you or something. I can't help but think of my father, even though I know it’s mostly because of maintaining the wall for Insomnia. And then these morbid thoughts and the fact that you can use the armiger because of our connection make me think of how we'll be when I marry Luna."_

_"What do you mean?" Prompto's heart wrenched at the sight of Noctis' shining eyes._

_"I don't know. I feel selfish but God_ — _I can't imagine myself not with you."_

_"Me neither but remember what we said? We'd just go with the flow. We don't want to—" Prompto didn't want to say 'breakup', "stop on this trip or plan anything because we both know that avoiding each other wouldn't work."_

_"I know…But I don't want to do this anymore."_

_"Well what do you want me to say Noct?" Prompto fought the lump in his throat, laughing through it."That I'll interrupt the wedding and whisk you away to somewhere far away and we'll live happily ever after?"_

_"I wish," Prompto hated the pained look on Noctis' face._

_"You've been thinking about this a lot." Prompto observed aloud, watching Noctis meekly nod his head._

_Prompto grabbed onto Noctis' one finger, prompting him to lace their fingers together. "All I can say is that no matter what, I'll be by your side. Even after you marry Luna, I'll be_ _your right hand man." Prompto cupped Noctis' cheek, caressing his soft skin with unbridled affection. Their lips pressed together softly, the warmth between them growing before Prompto spoke through it._

_"After Ignis of course, since he's your adviser and all." The blond revelled in the feeling of his lover smiling against his lips at his stupid joke._

_"Oh shut up."_


End file.
